That for me, it isn't over
by Rose1404
Summary: Kurt vit à New York. 6 ans ont passé depuis sa rupture avec Blaine. Il pense qu'il va très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Blaine réapparaît de nouveau dans sa vie ... Avec sa femme? ACHEVÉE
1. Résumé

**Résumé**

 **Kurt vit à New York. 6 ans ont passé depuis sa rupture avec Blaine. Il pense qu'il va très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Blaine réapparaît de nouveau dans sa vie ... Avec sa femme?**

* * *

 _Contexte_

 _Kurt et Blaine étaient ensemble depuis l'âge de 16 ans, à 19 ans, ils ont emménagé ensemble à New York. A 21 ans, Blaine quitte Kurt. Ils ont maintenant 27 ans et ne se sont pas vus ou ne se sont pas parlé depuis 6 ans._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

"Kurt? Kurt?" Le coup insistant sur la porte de sa chambre le tira de son sommeil

"Quoiiii-?" Murmura-t-il en se frottant le visage, sa voix était rauque de sommeil, il se racla la gorge "Quoi Rachel?"

"Est-ce que tu peux prendre le dîner sur ton chemin du retour ce soir? J'ai une répétition tardive" appela t-elle à travers la porte "Tu peux t'arrêté à cet endroit thaïlandais et prendre notre habituelle?"

Kurt leva momentanément la tête et cria son assentiment avant de s'enterrer de nouveau dans l'oreiller. Il n'était pas au magasin avant 11 heures, il tourna la tête et regarda l'horloge. 8:00 Il pourrait facilement obtenir 2 autre heures de sommeil. Aussi agréable que ce serait, ses 2 heures supplémentaires ne brûlerait pas le poulet Alfredo qu'il avait mangé hier soir. Il soupira lourdement et se traîna hors du lit, il trouva le t-shirt qu'il avait jeté au milieu de la nuit et l'enfila. Il attrapa ses chaussures de course du placard et se dirigea vers la petite salle de gym improvisée qu'il avait créée avec Rachel.

Ils vivaient ensemble dans un appartement de 3 chambres à New York. Entre les deux, ils se faisaient de l'argent et pouvaient se permettre un endroit agréable. Il avait fallu du temps pour les décorer, Kurt ayant à éloigner Rachel loin des papiers peints floraux et des tapis roses. Finalement, ils avaient compromis sur un décor chic minable qui a plu à la grand-mère intérieure de Rachel et à l'amour de Kurt pour les meubles provinciaux français. Kurt s'assit sur le plancher dans la chambre de rechange / salle de gym. Il mit ses chaussures de course et attacha ses lacets, il saisi son Ipod. Il sauta sur le tapis roulant et commença.

4 kilomètres plus tard, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, il détestait l'exercice avec une passion, mais c'était devenu un mal nécessaire. Dans sa fin de l'adolescence et au début de ses 20 ans, une alimentation saine avait été suffisant, mais maintenant à 27 ans timide de 30 ans, l'exercice lui a donné ce coup de pouce supplémentaire.

Une heure plus tard, il était habillé et marcha jusqu'au travail, il tenait un plateau en carton avec deux cafés à emporter. Il poussa la porte et les cloches alertèrent Jade de son arrivée, elle releva la tête de derrière le comptoir, elle sourit quand elle le vit: "Oh mon dieu, le nouvel envoi de tissus est arrivé, ils sont glorieux!" cria-t-elle

"Bonjour à toi aussi Jade" dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il marcha et plaça son Chai Latte sur le dessus du comptoir et pris son propre moka sans sucre.

Kurt avait rencontré Jade quand il avait demandé une position occasionnelle dans sa boutique alors qu'il était encore à l'école de design. 'Jade's' spécialisée dans une des pièces uniques, qu'ils soient vintage ou fait à la main par Jade elle-même. Elle a pris beaucoup d'ordres de client et à redonné vie à de vieux morceaux de tissu. Elle et Kurt avait sympathisé tout de suite et son travail à temps partiel ici l'avait aidé à terminer l'université.

Il avait commencé à coudre des boutons et à fixer des ourlets jusqu'à ce que Jade avait vu des dessins garnis dans une serviette et a exigé de savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu son portefeuille. 5 ans plus tard Kurt était un associé dans l'affaire et ses conceptions ornaient les mannequins et accrochaient des grilles.

Jade souleva une mousseline de pêches "N'est-ce pas parfait pour la robe que Mme Hadlestin a demandé? Oh dieu, je ne peux pas attendre pour commencer" elle se leva et attrapa sa boisson, elle pris une gorgée et le regarda" Comment était votre ton rendez-vous hier soir?" Demanda-t-elle.

Kurt gémit et secoua la tête. "Un désastre, il venait tout juste de sortir et était tellement incertain et nerveux." Il frémit à la pensée "C'était juste maladroit -"

"Je te connais depuis 5 ans Kurt et tout ce que tu as à ton nom est une chaîne de mauvais premiers rendez-vous et de coup d'un soir, peut-être que t'es trop pointilleux." dit-elle

"J'ai le droit d'être pointilleux, je ne veux pas M. Perfect, je vais trouver." dit-il avec fermeté. "D'ailleurs, je vais bien, je t'ai toi, j'ai Rachel," il fit un geste autour de lui "J'ai cet endroit."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand Jesse demandera Rachel en mariage? Leur 'off / on' relation semble avoir réglé sur 'on'." elle leva de nouveau sa tasse. "C'est seulement qu'une question de temps"

Kurt secoua la tête "Qui aurait pensé que le couple le plus dysfonctionnel au monde serait soudainement fonctionnel" dit-il avec un rire irrité.

"Sérieusement Kurt" elle tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne "Tu es seul depuis trop longtemps"

Il retira sa main "Je vais bien Jade, quand je commencerai à m'inquiéter, tu pourras commencer à t'inquiéter, si je commence à ramasser des chats errants et à les traiter comme mes enfants, alors tu pourras aussi t'inquiéter" dit-il en attrapant son café. "Tu restes devant? " demanda t-il: "Je veux terminer le travail de la perle sur la robe de décalage noir" Jade acquiesça et Kurt se dirigea vers la chambre arrière, ils avaient mis en place une salle de couture et de design.

3 heures plus tard, ses doigts étaient douloureux. Il écarta la robe et prit un pas en arrière, il admira la façon dont la lumière rebondissait sur les perles et le motif tourbillonnant simple qu'il avait conçu. Il fléchit ses doigts et haussa son dos. Il se demandait s'il pourrait demander à Rachel un massage du dos ce soir?

Il pouvait entendre Jade à l'avant parler aux clients, la cloche tintant l'avait alerté de quelques clients ce matin-là. Il espérait avoir fait de bonnes transactions.

Il poussa la porte ouverte et entra dans la boutique principale, il y avait Jade tenant un de ses dessins alors qu'une femme l'inspecta. Il pouvait voir un mari ennuyé regardant (ou un sugar daddy) piquant à travers les étagères à l'avant du magasin.

"Maintenant, comme vous pouvez le voir, l'ourlet tombe juste au-dessus du genou, vous avez la hauteur pour le porter, si vous regardez ici, vous pouvez voir le tissage complexe du tissu. Le concepteur aime inclure des petits détails comme-"

"Ils sont ma spécialité" ajouta Kurt en entrant, il offrit sa main à la femme "Kurt Hummel",

Elle le prit et lui fit un léger tremblement "Vous avez fait ce morceau?" Elle passa une main pour toucher le tissu délicat "C'est remarquable" dit-elle.

"Merci" il rougit toujours quand il reçut de véritables compliments comme ça "L'avez-vous essayé?" demanda t-il, il pris la robe doucement de Jade, il pouvait voir que cette femme avait la hauteur et la construction pour porter magnifiquement la robe."Je pense que vous la trouverez très flatteur"

Il pouvait voir Jade hochant la tête du coin de l'œil

"Oh, je veux, mais mon mari a une réunion en ville, nous ne sommes entrés qu'une seconde parce que je ne pouvais pas enlever mes yeux de cette robe dans la fenêtre" elle regarda par-dessus son épaule "Chéri? Est-ce que j'ai le temps d'essayer cette robe?"

Il se retourna-

Le cœur de Kurt cessa de battre

C'était Blaine.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils ne se soucieront pas si nous sommes en retard, juste soit ..." sa phrase se coupa et ses yeux s'élargirent "Kurt?"

Il enfonça la robe dans les mains de Jade, sans se soucier que c'était probablement trop rude avec le tissu délicat. Sans autre mot, il se précipita hors du magasin, il ignora l'appel de Jade et frôla la main de Blaine. La porte claqua derrière lui et il couru. Il esquiva les gens et tissa dans la foule. Il n'osa pas regarder en arrière pour voir si Blaine le suivait, il avait toujours été en mesure de le dépasser, mais les bottes qu'il portait le ralentissaient de manière significative.

Enfin, quand il était haletant et transpirant, il s'arrêta et se précipita dans un café. Il trouva une table à l'arrière qui était cachée de la porte d'entrée. Il se posa et essaya de contrôler sa respiration.

Blaine.

Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière.

Blaine.

Son cœur battait et ses paumes transpiraient. La serveuse est venu avec une serviette, elle le regarda avec méfiance, il imaginait qu'il avait l'air un gâchis. Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux coller à son front et sa chemise était inconfortablement humide, avec le fait que son visage est devenu rouge vif, il a exercé lui-même. Il avait probablement l'air d'un régal.

Il a offert à la serveuse un sourire et commanda un thé glacé et un sac de biscuits à emporter après réflexion. Il aurait besoin de quelque chose pour distraire Jade. Une fois que la serveuse le laissa, il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Blaine.

Il avait évité même de penser à ce nom depuis les 6 dernières années et maintenant il clignotait dans son esprit comme un signe de néon.

Que faisait-il ici?

Qui était cette femme?

Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé son mari?

Il a à peine reconnu la serveuse quand elle lui a amené son thé glacé.

Une heure plus tard, il s'approcha du magasin avec prudence. Sûrement qu'il n'était pas encore là, ils avaient une réunion, n'est-ce pas? Il poussa la porte et entra, comme s'il s'attendait a tombé sur un millier de tireurs d'élite.

Au lieu de sa, il fut confronté à une Jade très en colère (qui était probablement pire)

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que sa?" cria t-elle"Tu te rends compte que c'était totalement non professionnel et nous a coûté une vente $ 2000.00?"

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il. Soit elle ne l'a pas entendu, soit elle s'en foutait

"Honnêtement, qui fait ça, qui s'enfuit comme ça, et dans ces bottes?"

"Je suis désolé Jade"

"Tout ça parce que tu t'es retrouvé avec un ami du lycée avec qui tu as eu une embrouille. Honnêtement, tu as regardé le gars comme s'il venait de courir sur ton chiot!

"Je suis dés ... Attends ... Quoi? ami de lycée avec qui j'ai eu une embrouille?" demanda t-il

"Oui, il nous a raconté l'histoire de ..."

"Un ami de lycée?" Répéta-t-il. Sa voix était basse et avait un bord dangereux

Jade le remarqua: "Uhhh- C'était pas un ami" C'était censé être une question, mais c'est plus sorti comme une déclaration.

L'attitude de Kurt est devenue rigide et sa voix tremblait de rage: "Cette homme était Blaine Anderson, l'homme avec qui j'ai passé 5 ans de ma vie, l'homme dont j'étais follement amoureux. L'homme qui a disparu du jour au lendemain. L'homme qui a coupé les ponts avec moi. L'homme qui m'a expulsé de notre appartement et de sa vie." il regarda Jade "Non. Ce n'était pas un ami" il cracha pratiquement cette dernière partie.

"Tu ne me l'as jamais dit"

"C'était i ans et ça fait encore mal aujourd'hui, depuis tout ce temps"

"Oh" Jade tripota nerveusement le bracelet sur son poignet

Kurt le remarqua "Jade?" Demanda-t-il, son ton tenait un avertissement

"Je lui ait donné ton adresse" Dit-elle rapidement

"Non!" gémit-il et se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil qui était en dehors des vestiaires.

"Je suis désolé!" pleura t-elle "Il était juste si charmant et élégant et il voulait te parler et résoudre vos problèmes ... Il était juste si charmant" dit-elle encore

"Ouais, c'est Blaine" déclara t-il.

"Tu veux rester chez moi?" offrit-elle

Il tendit la main et lui prit la main "Merci, mais je ne peux pas l'éviter pour toujours"

Elle serra sa main "Je suis désolé"

"Tu ne savais pas" il regarda autour du magasin tranquillement "C'est ok si je prend le reste de ma journée?"

Elle hocha la tête et le tira pour le lever. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra "Prend aussi ta journée de demain aussi si tu en as besoin"

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux "Merci"

La promenade à la maison l'a pris plus longtemps que d'habitude. Ses bottes n'étaient certainement pas conçues pour courir, il pouvait sentir des cloques sur ses talons et ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Il s'approcha de leur complexe d'appartements et s'arrêta.

Il était là.

Assis sur les marches, sa tête dans ses mains et son costume parfaitement ajusté plissé. Ses cheveux étaient lâches et indisciplinés, Kurt savait que sa signifiait qu'il avait passé ses doigts à travers. Sa cravate était lâche et ses boutons de manchettes déboutonnées.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration. C'était le moment après 6 ans.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il se tenait là, à regarder, ses yeux parcouraient la forme de Blaine. Il n'était plus le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux, non, l'homme assis sur ses marches était un étranger. Il tendit la main dans sa sacoche et enleva ses clés de maison, il s'approcha des marches et finalement, Blaine leva les yeux vers lui.

"Je déteste me montrer comme sa" dit-il "Mais ton ami m'a donné ton adresse ... et je ne pouvais pas rester loin"

Sa voix était plus rude, plus profonde. Ses yeux étaient encore le même merveilleux doré noisette mais ils étaient prudent. Il se leva et se déplaça nerveusement, Kurt supposa que son regard critique le rendait un peu inconfortable, alors il baissa les yeux et fit signe à la porte. "Viens à l'intérieur, je suis au 3 ème étage"

Ils marchèrent en silence, Kurt menant le chemin jusqu'à l'escalier, il s'arrêta à l'avant de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il la poussa et fit signe à Blaine d'entrer.

Blaine entra et se tint maladroitement dans le salon, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Il regarda Kurt errer, suspendre son manteau, placer ses clefs dans un petit plat près de la porte, déposer son sac au pied du porte-manteau et s'y tenir en déroulant son écharpe. La routine simple était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait, Kurt Hummel avait tout en place. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

* * *

 _Début Flashback:_

 _"Blaine, tu es à la maison?" appela Kurt de la porte d'entrée_

 _"Je suis ici" Blaine passa sa tête à la porte "Hey magnifique"_

 _Kurt lui donna un sourire en déroulant son écharpe et l'accrocha sur le crochet à côté de son manteau. Il posa son sac sur le sol et déposa ses clés sur la petite table d'appoint. Il se tourna vers Blaine et passa ses bras autour de son cou "Comment était ta journée?" Il pressa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres_

 _Blaine grimaça: "Pas si bien, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles"_

 _"Tout va bien?"_

 _Blaine traîna ses doigts de haut en bas du côté de Kurt "Mon grand-père a un cancer du foie, il a gardé le secret, mais il a progressé et il n'en a plus pour longtemps."_

 _Kurt a mis ses mains en tasse sur le visage de Blaine "Je suis désolé chéri. Tu vas bien?"_

 _"Je sens ... rien" déclara t-il: "Et puis, sa me fait me sentir coupable" Le grand-père de Blaine n'a jamais été favorable à son mode de vie, il a été dégoûté par lui et lui a fait savoir à chaque fois qu'il en avait la chance. "Je me sens terrible pour maman, malgré tout, c'est toujours son papa"_

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant?"_

 _"Je vais retourner à l'Ohio, il a demandé ma présence à son lit de mort", il renifla "Il veut probablement m'insulter une dernière fois avant de crevé." il tira Kurt vers lui: "Je dois partir dans quelques heures pour attraper le dernier vol, je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps je serai parti. Je veux être avec maman et l'aider avec les arrangements."_

 _Kurt enroula ses mains autour de la taille de Blaine. "Je t'offrirais bien de venir mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée."_

 _Blaine l'embrassa: "Le fait que tu le proposes signifie le monde" il tira Kurt dans la chambre "J'ai encore quelques heures et j'ai presque fini d'emballer," murmura t-il suggestivement._

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine "Tu veux boire quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il poliment

"Non-" sa voix se brisa et il se racla la gorge "Non merci"

Kurt hocha la tête. Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise dans sa propre maison. Il laissa échapper un rire ironique: "J'ai imaginé ce moment depuis 6 ans" murmura-t-il. "Maintenant, on est ici, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire."

Blaine fit signe au canapé: "On pourrait s'asseoir?" suggéra t-il

Kurt hocha la tête et s'assit dans un des fauteuils, éliminant la chance de Blaine de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Blaine se posa maladroitement sur le bord du canapé, les mains jointes devant lui "Ça fais longtemps," déclara t-il à tort.

Kurt renifla: "À qui la faute?" Il ferma les yeux et soupira: "Désolé, c'était inutile."

"Non. C'est ma faute."

* * *

 _Début Flashback:_

 _Kurt était inquiet. Blaine était parti depuis une semaine et n'a répondu à aucun de ses messages ou répondu à aucun de ses appels. Il composa son numéro et a tenu le téléphone à son oreille, il gémit quand il est allé sur la messagerie vocale encore une fois "Blaine? C'est moi. Rappelle-moi. Je suis prêt à sauter dans un avion et traîner ton cul en arrière. Rappelle."_

 _Il raccrocha et tapota son téléphone contre son menton. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi longtemps sans se parler. Il repris son téléphone et retapa le numéro de Blaine. Finalement celui-ci répondit._

 _"Blaine, bon sang, j'ai essayé de te parler toute la semaine?", Il ne se souciait pas de la façon dont il semblait garce. Il était furieux._

 _"Kurt, je ne peux plus faire ça" sonna Blaine fatigué et résigné_

 _"Tu es fatiguée, quand rentres-tu?"_

 _"Je ne rentres pas"_

 _"Blaine tu sembles épuisé, je peux l'entendre dans ta voix."_

 _"Non. Je veux dire que je ne rentre pas à la maison", murmura-t-il. "Je ne veux plus être avec toi"_

 _Il y eut un long silence avant que Kurt ne finisse par dire: "Il y est arrivé, Blaine, tu es mieux que ça, ne le laisse pas faire ça."_

 _"Non, ce n'est pas lui, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait une erreur ... Toi et moi, nous sommes une erreur"_

 _"Blaine s'il te plaît" sa voix était implorante "Ne le laisse pas faire sa, il ne peut pas toucher ce que nous avons"_

 _"Non. J'ai beaucoup pensé ... C'est fini"_

 _"Blaine, s'il te plaît, rentre à la maison et ..."_

 _"Non, Kurt, pour l'amour de dieu, écoute-moi, toi et moi, c'est fini."_

 _Kurt était calme, son cœur se crispait dans sa poitrine et ses paumes transpiraient "Je vais vous te donner un peu de temps" chuchota t-il "Viens à la maison quand tu seras prêt"_

 _"Je ne peux pas ... nous sommes une erreur" dit Blaine avant de se raccrocher._

 _Cette dernière déclaration était comme une balle au cœur. Kurt serra le téléphone dans sa main, il prit une inspiration stable. Il n'allait pas se briser, Blaine était juste stressé. Son grand-père lui faisait pression et il avait cédé en raison du stress._

 _Son grand-père avait probablement écouté et Blaine disait tout sa pour son bien._

 _Le lendemain, quand il a essayé de le rappelé, le numéro avait été déconnecté._

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

La tension était palpable. Blaine se tordit les mains, il se racla la gorge "Je m'attendais beaucoup plus ... la colère" dit-il

Kurt haussa les épaules "J'ai été en colère longtemps, j'ai crié, j'ai pleuré et je t'ai maudit tous les jours, puis un jour, la colère a disparu et j'étais ... engourdi" la façon dont il a expliqué qu'il était si indifférente. Sa voix était monotone et son corps relâché, il regarda Blaine droit dans les yeux. Son regard légèrement accusateur.

Blaine aurait préféré la colère. Il pouvait maîtriser la colère, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec sa. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la politesse forcée et la conversation inutile. Il détourna son regard et regarda autour, c'était un grand espace et il pouvait voir des touches de Kurt partout. Ce n'était pas son style habituel cependant. "Tu as un compagnon de chambre?" demanda t-il

Kurt hocha la tête "Rachel et moi partageons l'endroit"

"Rachel Berry?" demanda Blaine, surpris "Vraiment?"

"Nous le partageons depuis 6 ans" il fixa un regard pointu sur Blaine "Elle a été celle qui m'a emmené ici"

Blaine baissa les yeux.

* * *

 _Début Flashback:_

 _Sa faisait 4 semaines. 4 semaines sans appels téléphoniques, sans courriels, sans lettres. Blaine Anderson avait disparu de sa vie._

 _La sonnette sonna et il gémit, il ne voulait pas de compagnie. Il avait appris à se morfondre autour de la maison portant les vêtements de Blaine, Rachel était venu plusieurs fois a essayé de le forcer à sortir, mais il ne voulait pas être loin du téléphone ou son ordinateur portable._

 _Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Au lieu de Rachel, se tenait un homme vêtu d'une combinaison et portant un presse-papiers "M. Hummel?" demanda t-il_

 _"Euh ... Oui?"_

 _"Nous sommes ici pour ramasser les biens de M. Anderson et les livrer à Ohio" il pris une feuille de papier et lui remis "L'appartement a été transféré à votre nom et M. Anderson a payé sa moitié du loyer pour l'année prochaine. J'ai un bloc de stickers jaunes, si vous voulez faire le tour de l'appartement et placer un autocollant sur toutes les possessions de M. Anderson, nous allons commencer l'emballage immédiatement."_

 _Kurt se tut, il serra le papier dans sa main. Il y avait la signature de Blaine, celle de hors de la vie de Kurt. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme "Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux" murmura t-il_

 _Il se racla la gorge "M. Anderson a dit que vous pourriez lutter avec sa, mais avec votre collaboration, nous aurons peut être finit en quelques heures"_

 _"Oh, il a mentionné, n'est-ce pas?" Sa voix prit une fausse gaieté. "Comment putain civilisée est-il. Eh bien, je suppose que quelque part dans cette paperasse, vous avez son numéro. Prenez un moment pour lui téléphoner et lui faire savoir qu'il peut tout avoir. Je ne veux pas une seule chose dans ce foutu appartement. Je ne veux pas une seule chose que ce putain homme a putain de touché, été près ou même respiré." Il fit un geste vers le téléphone à la ceinture de l'homme: "Au moment où cet appel sera fini, j'aurai fini d'emballer et je serai hors de sa vie pour de bon." Il a tenu la paperasse et l'arracha en deux: "Assurez-vous de lui dire aussi de ma part d'aller se faire foutre."_

 _Il fit irruption dans la chambre et dans une affaire de 5 minutes avait tout ce qu'il possédait poussé dans 3 sacs polochons. Peu d'égard ont été donnée à ses vêtements de créateurs quand il les fourra en boule et les poussa dedans, tous ses produits cosmétiques et articles de toilette jetés dans un sac. Il se tenait fidèle à sa parole, tout ce qui avait été à Blaine ont été laissé derrière. Il a seulement pris ses vêtements, chaussures et articles de toilette. Tout ce que Blaine lui avait donné est resté suspendu dans le placard._

 _Il épaula les trois sacs et avec un dernier regard sur leur appartement, il sortit. Il pouvait voir l'homme debout sur le trottoir en train de parler au téléphone. Il y avait un gros camion garé au bord du trottoir et deux hommes se tenaient à côté._

 _Kurt déposa ses sacs sur le sol et s'assit sur les marches. Il s'est assis là pendant 3 heures tandis que 3 hommes ont procédé à emballer toute sa vie avec Blaine loin dans un camion._

 _Il les regarda s'éloigner._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que son cœur se brisa._

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

"Je suis désolé" murmura Blaine

Kurt laissa échapper un rire ironique et secoua la tête "Tu es 6 ans en retard Blaine"

Blaine lâcha un cri frustré: "Bon dieu Kurt, gueule-moi dessus, crie, jette moi des choses! ... N'importe quoi, sauf cette amertume froide et vide ... Tu ne ressens rien en me voyant?"

Kurt baissa la tête et la mit dans ses mains. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux.

Blaine se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux "S'il te plaît, Kurt, je le mérite, je mérite tout ce que tu as à me jeter ... Juste ... S'il te plaît ... ne parais pas si brisé!" La dernière phrase est sortie dans un gémissement suppliant.

Kurt leva finalement les yeux, ses yeux bleus nageaient avec des larmes. "TU ... M'AS BRISÉ" pleura t-il: "Tu es partis et tu as pris chaque morceau de moi avec toi" il se leva et alla jusqu'à Blaine: "Tu as envoyé des gens dans notre maison pour emballer notre vie ensemble, tu m'as renvoyé avec une forme signée et tu n'as même pas eu les couilles de me dire pourquoi". Kurt était seulement 5 cm plus grand que Blaine mais à ce moment-là, il le dominait: "Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un lâche." cracha t-il: "Donc oui, je suis froid, vide et amer, parce que tu m'as fait de cette façon". Kurt pris un pas en arrière et étendit ses bras large: "Regarde Blaine." invita t-il: "Je suis une coquille vide à cause de toi."

Une larme tomba de son œil et éclaboussa sa joue. Sa avait été longtemps depuis qu'il avait pleuré pour Blaine Anderson.

Blaine le regarda "Je n'avais pas le choix" murmura-t-il

Kurt se moqua et brossa la larme "Moi non plus"

Ils étaient là, à 2 cm l'un de l'autre, les yeux fermés.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit: "Je suis à la maison!" appela Rachel d'une voix chantante: "L'un des figurants a trébuché et est tombé dans la fosse de l'orchestre, il s'est cassé le poignet donc ils nous ont laissé partir plus tôt" elle se retourna pour faire face en haussant les épaules. Elle écarquilla les yeux et son sac frappa le sol "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?" Sa voix dégoulinait de venin et de dédain.

Kurt la regarda, les yeux humides et luisantes: "Peu importe, il allait partir." Il regarda Blaine: "Tu sais où est la porte." Il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sa porte claquante retentit comme un coup de feu.

Blaine se tenait là, maladroitement; il leva les yeux vers Rachel. Elle était encore flagrante.

"Tu l'as cassé, tu sais?" il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle le coupa "Il est venu chez moi cette nuit-là, en pleurant et en tremblant et voulant mourir."

* * *

 _Début Flashback:_

 _Rachel ouvrit la porte pour trouver Kurt debout à sa porte: "Hey! Tu as finalement quitté la maison!" S'écria-t-elle avec joie, elle s'arrêta en voyant les traces de larmes fraîches sur ses joues: "Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-elle en le tirant à l'intérieur_

 _"Il ne reviendra pas" gémit-il : "C' ... C'est fini" Son corps s'affaissa alors qu'il était en proie à de nouveaux sanglots. Il s'écroula au sol, ses genoux donnant et son corps abandonné._

 _Rachel se laissa tomber à côté de lui et enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps tremblant "Chut" murmura t-elle doucement "C'est ok" murmura t-elle encore et encore "Tu vas être ok"_

 _Ils restèrent assis pendant des heures, Kurt sanglotant et Rachel retenant les larmes. Elle avait besoin d'être forte, Kurt avait besoin d'elle pour être forte._

 _C'était si dur quand il sanglota dans ses bras et lui supplia de mourir._

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici" déclara Rachel

"Je sais" murmura-t-il. "Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard et ... Rachel, je ne pouvais pas rester loin de lui, je devais le voir et lui parler"

"Que pourrais-tu éventuellement avoir à dire? Tu as été très clair i ans"

"Je voulais m'expliquer" il leva les yeux, ses yeux étaient hantés et de chagrin: "Il y a un tout autre côté de l'histoire qu'il a besoin de savoir"

Rachel se retourna et s'assit dans le fauteuil que Kurt avait quitter, elle croisa ses jambes et ajusta sa jupe plissée, elle désigna le canapé: "Commence à parler."


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Il regarda le canapé, puis Rachel: "Je ne peux pas Rachel, j'ai besoin de le lui dire. Je ... je ne pense pas que je puisse raconter toute l'histoire deux fois"

La porte de la chambre de Kurt s'ouvrit, il sortit et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage était taché. Il s'était changé en pantalon en coton lâche et un pull en large qui glissait sur une épaule. Il regarda Blaine critiquement: "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux entendre l'histoire?" Demanda-t-il.

"Parce que je pense que tu as besoin de l'entendre autant que j'ai besoin de te le dire" il le regarda dans les yeux "Tu dois savoir Kurt"

Kurt hocha la tête d'accord, il marcha et s'assit sur le canapé. Rachel se leva et se mit à côté de lui, elle se blottit dans son côté. Kurt passa un bras autour de son épaule et posa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête.

Blaine s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il soupira lourdement et passa une main dans ses cheveux: "Mon grand-père me haïssait," déclara t-il: "Il détestait ce que j'étais, détestait ce que je croyais et qui j'ai choisi d'aimer, Il a blâmé mes parents parce que je suis gay."

* * *

 _Début Flashback:_

 _William siffla et essaya de reprendre son souffle, ses doigts frêles saisirent le masque à oxygène. Blaine vit sa lutte et se leva rapidement pour ajuster le masque autour du visage de son grand-père. Le vieil homme gifla ses mains "Ne me touche pas" aboya t-il "Je n'ais pas besoin que tes mains bizarres me touchent" il remis le masque sur sa bouche respira profondément_

 _Blaine soupira et retomba lourdement dans la chaise "Tu ne peux pas l'attraper grand-père, ne t'inquiète pas"_

 _William lança un regard furieux à Blaine: "Ne me parle pas comme sa, si ta mère et ton père t'avaient élevé correctement, tu ne serais pas comme sa."_

 _Blaine roula des yeux, son téléphone commença à vibrer, il le sortit de sa poche. Kurt l'appelait, il s'apprêta à répondre._

 _"C'est ta tapette qui appelle?" Demanda William "Ne répond pas!"_

 _Blaine soupira de nouveau et remit le téléphone vibrant dans sa poche "Désolé Kurt," pensa-t-il pour la centième fois._

 _C'était comme ça depuis une semaine. Tous assis autour de la chambre de William, attendant qu'il meurt. Sa mère avait cessé de pleurer après que William ait menacé Blaine et l'avait condamné à l'enfer, maintenant elle semblait toute aussi impatiente que son mari et son fils._

 _On frappa à la porte, un homme en costume entra. Il se dirigea vivement vers William, il présenta quelques papiers et un stylo. William scruta les documents avant de ramasser la plume d'une main tremblante. Il griffonna une signature désordonnée et remit les papiers. L'homme partit aussi vite qu'il était entré._

 _La curiosité de Blaine l'emportait sur lui: "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda t-il_

 _William le fixa d'un regard aigu: "J'ai fait quelques changements" annonça t-il: "Tu veux savoir?" demanda t-il_

 _Blaine haussa les épaules "Pas vraiment intéressé" déclara t-il, il ne l'était vraiment pas. Il savait qu'il avait été rayé de la volonté de son grand-père quand il est sorti à 14 ans._

 _"Je pense que tu vas l'être, tout dépendra de toi, tu vois"_

 _Blaine leva les yeux vers la confusion: "Quoi?"_

 _"J'ai ajouté une nouvelle stipulation. À l'origine tout mon argent dois aller à Pam" il hocha la tête vers la mère de Blaine, qui était debout à côté de Richard, le père de Blaine. Après la mort de William, ils ont été désignés comme hériter de 4.8 million, la grand-mère de Blaine avait la maladie d'Alzheimer et vivait dans un village spécial de retraite qui était adapté à ses besoins. Elle n'avait aucune utilité de l'argent._

 _Les yeux de William avaient une lueur maléfique: "Maintenant, ils ne recevront rien" Pam haleta et mis sa main à sa bouche "À moins que Blaine ici se marie ... À une femme"_

 _Blaine se leva si rapidement que sa chaise tomba en arrière et claqua bruyamment contre le plancher: "Tu es un misérable vieux bâtard" cracha-t-il_

 _"Père, tu ne peux pas faire ça ..."_

 _"Non Pam! Tu as élevé une tapette donc maintenant tu dois souffrir pour sa"_

 _Richard était debout, les poings se serrant et desserrant. Il avait traité la merde de William depuis bien trop longtemps, il se retourna et sortit de la chambre. S'il ne partait pas, il tuerait l'homme._

 _La poitrine de Blaine était palpitante et son visage était rouge. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter ce que je suis?" Demanda-t-il._

 _"Parce que mon petit-fils ne sera pas un pédé, il regarda Blaine d'une voix moqueuse. "Tu ne frapperas sûrement pas un mourant?" se moqua t-il_

 _Blaine se retourna et posa ses mains sur le mur et essaya de reprendre son sang-froid. Pam s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Son pauvre fils, non seulement il supportait le ridicule et la haine des étrangers, mais dans sa propre famille aussi._

 _Quelques heures plus tard Blaine était assis avec sa mère et son père dans le salon, la bonne avait apporté un plateau de thé et des biscuits pour eux. Blaine regarda sa boisson, ses épaules étaient affalées et son langage corporel criait la défaite._

 _Pam couvrit la main de son fils avec la sienne: "Tu n'as pas à le faire" chuchota t-elle_

 _Il leva les yeux: "Oui, je le dois, la maison, l'entreprise. Tout ce que toi et Papa avez est au nom de grand-père aussi"_

 _James laissa échapper un rire amer: "Le vieux bâtard s'en est assuré, il a planifié tout sa depuis des années"_

 _"Si je ne le fais pas, vous perdrez tout, tout ce que vous possédez, chaque centime à votre nom" les yeux de Blaine était pleins de larmes "Je dois le faire" murmura-t-il_

 _"Blaine, tu n'as pas à faire sa" répéta t-elle_

 _Les yeux de Blaine se remplirent de larmes: "Et que ce soit de ma faute si vous perdez tout?" demanda t-il: "Que ce soit ma faute si papa perd son emploi et n'en obtiendra probablement jamais un autre parce que grand-père a tant de liens" il secoua la tête "Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire et que se soit ma faute si vous perdez tout."_

 _Pam enfouit son visage dans ses mains et sanglota._

 _Cette nuit-là, Blaine se tenait devant son grand-père, le vieil homme se moqua: "As-tu ton choix?" demanda_

 _Blaine le regarda avec mépris: "Je te hais, j'espère que tu brûleras en enfer" son téléphone sonna, il l'ignora et continua à dévisager son grand-père. La sonnerie s'arrêta, mais, après 30 secondes, elle recommença._

 _William hocha la tête: "Répond, dit à ta petite tapette que c'est fini ... Ne lui dit pas pourquoi ..."_

 _Blaine sortit son téléphone avec ses mains tremblantes. Il pressa accepter et tint le téléphone à son oreille._

 _"Blaine, bon sang, j'ai essayé de te parler toute la semaine?", Il ne se souciait pas de la façon dont il semblait garce. Il était furieux._

 _"Kurt, je ne peux plus faire ça" sonna Blaine fatigué et résigné_

 _"Tu es fatiguée, quand rentres-tu?"_

 _"Je ne rentres pas"_

 _"Blaine tu sembles épuisé, je peux l'entendre dans ta voix."_

 _"Non. Je veux dire que je ne rentre pas à la maison", murmura-t-il. "Je ne veux plus être avec toi"_

 _Il y eut un long silence avant que Kurt ne finisse par dire: "Il y est arrivé, Blaine, tu es mieux que ça, ne le laisse pas faire ça."_

 _"Non, ce n'est pas lui, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait une erreur ... Toi et moi, nous sommes une erreur"_

 _"Blaine s'il te plaît" sa voix était implorante "Ne le laisse pas faire sa, il ne peut pas toucher ce que nous avons"_

 _"Non. J'ai beaucoup pensé ... C'est fini"_

 _"Blaine, s'il te plaît, rentre à la maison et ..."_

 _"Non, Kurt, pour l'amour de dieu, écoute-moi, toi et moi, c'est fini."_

 _Kurt était calme, son cœur se crispait dans sa poitrine et ses paumes transpiraient "Je vais vous te donner un peu de temps" chuchota t-il "Viens à la maison quand tu seras prêt"_

 _"Je ne peux pas ... nous sommes une erreur" dit-il avant de se raccrocher. Le téléphone tomba de sa main et se brisa sur le plancher, il courut au l'évier et vomit. Que venait-il de faire? Il sentit ses jambes le lâché, il s'effondra sur le sol à côté de l'évier. L'odeur ignoble du vomi flottait dans l'air et le goût persistait encore dans sa bouche._

 _William grogna "Va te nettoyer. Ta future femme sera bientôt ici"_

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

Kurt avait de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et ravala un sanglot "Pourquoi- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?" Demanda t-il, brisé

"Je ne pouvais pas" Blaine murmura: "J'avais tellement honte, j'étais si faible, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile de rompre et de te laisser passer"

Blaine avait l'air si défait, si complètement détruit.

Rachel enroula ses bras autour de Kurt, ses épaules tremblaient comme si elle essayait de réprimer ses sanglots "Tu as épousé la fille?" Demanda-t-elle

Blaine ri avec amertume "Le nom de ma femme est Evelyn, c'est une femme merveilleuse qui a été forcé la dedans exactement comme moi" il regarda l'anneau en or à son doigt "Nous sommes tous les deux prisonniers dans ce simulacre de mariage"

Kurt laissa échapper un sanglot. Tout se sentait tellement frais, les vieilles cicatrices s'étaient ré-ouvertes et de nouvelles plaies se mettaient en place. Il s'accrocha à Rachel et essaya de contrôler sa respiration.

Blaine soupira malheureusement. Il aurait dû rester à l'écart.

Rachel leva les yeux: "Je pense que tu devrais y aller" chuchota-t-elle

Blaine acquiesça, il se leva pour partir. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il s'arrêta à la porte "Nous n'avons jamais été une erreur,toi et moi" dit-il: "Mon erreur a été de te quitter"

* * *

Blaine, fatigué, entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il dénoua sa cravate et la jeta sans précaution sur le sol, il haussa les épaules de sa veste froissée et la jeta sur une chaise. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et soupira lourdement. Il regarda Evelyn "C'était un désastre" déclara t-il doucement

Evelyn lui donna un regard sympathique, elle marqua la page du livre qu'elle lisait et le plaça sur la table de nuit "Tu lui as dit?" Demanda-t-elle doucement

"La plupart ... Il était trop bouleversé et colocataire m'a demandé de partir" il leva les yeux, ses yeux étaient humides "Il était tellement brisé Evie, je l'ai brisé" il pinça ses lèvres et Evelyn pouvait voir qu'il était essayer de son mieux de ne pas craquer.

Elle se rapprocha et l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à côté d'elle, elle tira sa tête pour qu'elle se repose sur sa poitrine et caressa ses cheveux "Laisse tout sortir" encouragea t-elle "Juste laisse tout sortir"

C'était comme un barrage qui éclata. Toute sa frustration et son agonie retomba.

Evelyn essaya de calmer ses sanglots comme elle le pouvait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son cœur brisé.

* * *

Rachel essaya de subtilement arqué son dos, elle souffrait tellement de s'asseoir dans la même position. Après que Blaine soit parti, Kurt s'était effondré, Rachel était assise avec lui et l'a balancé en essayant de retenir ses propres larmes.

C'était comme s'ils étaient retournés 6 ans en arrière.

Il avait fini par s'épuiser et tomber dans un sommeil agité, sa tête dans les genoux de Rachel et son corps enroulé dans la position fœtale. Elle bâilla et inclina la tête en arrière pour se reposer sur le dos du canapé. Blaine Anderson avait encore une fois déchiré des trous dans son meilleur ami et briser son cœur.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

À la surprise de Jade, Kurt se présenta le lendemain, ses yeux étaient rouges, entourés de cernes, et son apparence habituellement impeccable était froissée et désordonnée. "Est-ce qu'il ..." demanda-t-elle, mais il la coupa en secouant la tête

"Pas maintenant Jade" chuchota-t-il

Elle hocha la tête et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule "Devant ou en arrière?" demanda t-elle

"Derrière" répondit-il: "Je ne serais pas très bon avec les clients d'aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de me perdre dans mon travail et de me distraire" elle pressa son épaule et le poussa doucement vers l'arrière-salle.

Il a réussi à se perdre pendant quelques heures, il garda ses mains occupées en ajustant les ourlets et en fixant les fermetures à glissière. Il ne tenta rien de compliqué parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à sa concentration, son esprit continuait à errer vers la nuit précédente.

Ce que Blaine avait dit.

Son grand-père.

Son mariage.

Sa femme.

Evelyn. Il avait dit que son nom était Evelyn.

Kurt soupira et déposa les ciseaux qu'il tenait, il avait passé 6 ans à se convaincre qu'il détestait Blaine. Que Blaine était le méchant. Maintenant il ressentait de la pitié et de la culpabilité.

Pitié parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Blaine avait traversé et la culpabilité parce que ... peut-être qu'il a renoncé trop tôt ... Peut-être qu'il aurait dû poussé, sauté dans un avion et volé jusqu'à l'Ohio.

Il soupira, il savait quoi faire de la haine et de la colère. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec la pitié et la culpabilité.

Jade frappa doucement et ouvrit la porte: "Il y a quelqu'un ici pour te voir"

"Est-ce c'est ..." il se tut

Elle secoua la tête "C'est elle" murmura-t-elle

Kurt hocha la tête et se leva, il redressa ses vêtements du mieux qu'il put et poussa ses cheveux de son front. Il souhaita avoir passé un peu plus de temps avec son apparence, il aperçut son reflet et grimaça. Il ressemblait à un homme qui avait été debout toute la nuit à pleurer.

Il se dirigea vers l'avant du magasin et regarda la femme debout là. Elle était grande et mince, ses cheveux étaient d'un brun châtain et ses yeux étaient verts. Elle était là, mâchant sa lèvre inférieure et jouant avec un bracelet sur son poignet gauche, elle sourit hésitante quand elle le vit: "Je suis probablement la dernière personne que vous voulez voir, mais pourrions-nous peut-être parler?"

30 minutes plus tard Kurt et Evelyn avaient une table dans un café au coin, ils se sont assis en face de l'autre. Le silence était gênant.

Evelyn s'éclaircit la gorge: "Je suis désolée de m'immiscer dans votre journée comme ça, je voulais vraiment vous rencontrer," déclara t-elle

Kurt leva les yeux, surpris: "Vous vouliez me rencontrer?" demanda t-il "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes qui sont désireuse de rencontrer l'ex-petit ami de leur mari"

Elle sourit: "Vous êtes plus qu'un ex-petit-ami Kurt, vous êtes l'amour de sa vie," elle prit une serviette et commença à la jouer. "Il m'a parlé de vous le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous étions tous deux si malheureux"

* * *

 _Début Flashback:_

 _Blaine était assis misérablement dans l'étude de son grand-père. Il a dû quitter la chambre, il ne pouvait pas être autour de son grand-père sans avoir d'horribles pensées meurtrières. Il soupira lourdement et pris le verre de scotch qu'il s'était versé, il n'avait jamais bu de scotch dans sa vie. Il prit une gorgée généreuse et grimaça en avalant._

 _"Tu es censé le siroter, pas l'inhaler" dit une voix douce à la porte_

 _Il leva les yeux et se tenait debout une jolie jeune femme, elle sourit hésitante et entra dans la chambre. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau, elle fit signe au scotch: "Tu veux bien m'en verser un peu?" Demanda-t-elle. Il grogna et versa deux doigts dans un verre avant de le pousser grossièrement sur le bureau. Le liquide se déversait sur les côtés. Elle le saisit et prit une délicieuse gorgée, elle baissa le verre et se léchait les lèvres: "Je suppose par ton accueil chaleureux que tu sais qui je suis"_

 _"Je suppose que tu es ma fiancée" il cracha le mot comme un poison_

 _"Tu supposes correctement" elle plaça son verre sur le bureau "Et tu n'as pas à me traiter comme l'ennemi, je suis aussi énervé que tu l'es"_

 _Il leva les yeux, surpris: "Quoi?"_

 _"Tu crois que je veux t'épouser?" Demanda-t-elle incrédule "sans t''offensé"_

 _"Pas grave" murmura-t-il, il la regarda "Pourquoi tu le fais alors?"_

 _"Parce que nous devons le faire. Nous avons été destinés depuis le jour où nous sommes nés" Blaine semblait confus, elle arqua un sourcil: "Tu ne savais pas?" demanda t-elle_

 _Il laissa échapper un rire ironique: "Mon grand-père n'est pas entré dans les détails"_

 _"Nos grands-parents sont des partenaires d'affaires," expliqua t-elle. "Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune, alors j'ai été élevé par mes grands-parents, toi et moi jouions ensemble quand nous étions petits"_

 _Il la regarda d'un œil critique. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une petite brune avec qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer aux barbies: "Evie." Demanda-t-il hésitant_

 _Elle a souri chaleureusement: "Personne ne m'a appelé comme sa depuis des années" elle ramassa son verre "De toute façon, apparemment, notre grand-père ont décidé que nous étions fait pour être ensemble. J'ai été informé de notre mariage imminent hier" elle regarda son verre, elle tourna le liquide ambré: "J'étais déjà engagé, Marcus. C'est l'amour de ma vie" murmura-t-elle. "On m'a dit que je devais le faire au nom de la famille, on m'a raconté tous les sacrifices qu'ils m'avaient fait au fil des ans et c'était ma manière de les rembourser. Ils m'ont très clairement fait comprendre que le refus ne serait pas accepté "_

 _"C'est ma punition pour être gay" dit-il_

 _"Oh ... Ton grand-père ne nous a pas dit cette partie" dit-elle hésitante_

 _"Il n'aime pas le diffuser"_

 _Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son expression triste: "Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un?" demanda t-elle_

 _Il sourit tristement "Kurt, c'est l'amour de ma vie"_

 _Elle souleva son verre à lui "Aux amours de nos vies" dit-elle misérablement_

 _Il souleva le sien: "Et pour une pathétique, excuse pour un mariage"_

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

"Alors, tu ne voulais pas l'épouser?" demanda Kurt

Evelyn secoua la tête: "Bien sûr que non, j'avais mon Marcus, lui et moi étions heureux, mes grands-parents avaient d'autres idées, j'étais toujours un fardeau pour eux, mais je pense qu'ils ont apprécié le contrôle qu'ils avaient sur moi. Ont n'avaient pas le choix "

"On a toujours le choix, pourquoi ne pas partir?

"Sa ne fonctionne pas sa dans les familles comme la nôtre, nous avons un devoir," elle a commencé à déchiqueter la serviette qu'elle tenait toujours ses mains "Mais mon dieu, nous le voulions, nous en avons parlé mais j'était trop lâche et Blaine était trop noble. J'était effrayé de tout perdre et Blaine ne voulait pas laisser ses parents tout perdre. Ils nous ont persuadés de partir, Pam était une épave absolue mais Blaine était trop fière."

Kurt lui donna un sourire triste "Sa sonne comme lui"

"Je le regrette" murmura-t-elle. "Je pense que si je n'avais pas eu tellement peur et si j'avais reculé, il aurait fait la même chose" elle regarda Kurt "Pour sa je m'excuse"

Il secoua la tête: "Je veux tellement te haïr" dit-il honnêtement "Tu es sa femme, tu devrais être l'ennemi, mais, tu es juste une victime la dedans comme je suis. Je ne nous vois pas devenir les meilleurs amis si tôt ... Mais je ne peux pas te haïr"

"Il pense à toi tous les jours, il a ce petit regard triste qu'il reçoit. Je l'appelle son 'regard Kurt', c'est tout à fait tragique" elle le regarda dans les yeux "Il t'aime toujours"

Kurt était sans voix, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortait. Finalement il secoua juste la tête: "Je ne peux pas" chuchota-t-il bruyamment "J'ai passé les 6 dernières années à essayer de me convaincre que je le déteste"

Elle hocha la tête: "Il est clair que tu ne t'es pas bien convaincu, ton amour pour lui est écrit sur ton visage"

"Je suis une personne différente maintenant"

"Je comprends sa ... Mais, lui ne comprendra pas"

"Il va devoir"

* * *

La nuit où Kurt rentra à la maison, il retrouva Blaine assis sur les marches de son complexe d'appartements. Il avança doucement, Blaine leva la tête et le vit. Il se leva et glissa ses mains dans ses poches: "Tu veux que je parte?" Demanda-t-il doucement

"Je ne sais pas" dit honnêtement Kurt "Je te regarde et ... Je ne sais pas"

Blaine hocha la tête, Kurt s'avança et s'assit sur l'escalier, il plaça son sac à côté de lui. Blaine se retourna et s'assit à quelques pas de Kurt.

Les yeux de Kurt sont restés en avant "J'ai rencontré Evelyn aujourd'hui" dit-il d'un ton conversationnel: "Elle est gentille"

Blaine hocha la tête, il dirigea aussi son regard vers la rue. Parfois, les choses étaient plus faciles sans contact visuel "Elle est incroyable" murmura-t-il

"Elle s'est excusée auprès de moi, elle a dit qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus forte"

"Un regret que nous partageons tous les deux"

Kurt jouait avec la sangle de son sac "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?" Demanda-t-il doucement: "Tu as pensé que je n'aurais pas compris, Dieu Blaine ... " sa voix se brisa, il se racla la gorge: "Je serai retourné en Ohio et habité dans une autre chambre comme ton amant ... Où quelque chose, Je ne t'aurais pas laissé tomber"

Blaine laissa échapper un rire amer: "Tu penses que je voulais cette vie pour toi? Tu mérites bien plus qu'un lâche comme moi"

"Je pense que sa aurait dû être ma décision" murmura-t-il

"Je ne pouvais pas t'affronter, je me suis convaincu que tu allais passer à autre chose et trouver quelqu'un de mieux, trouver quelqu'un de plus digne pour toi" il regarda ses mains "Je voulais que tu passes"

Kurt serra les poings: "Ce n'était pas ta décision" dit-il, sa voix était tendue. Il se leva rapidement et fixa Blaine. "Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que j'allais passer Blaine?" cria t-il: "Tu étais tout pour moi! Toi et moi," il souligna entre eux "Nous étions censé finir ensemble, tout le monde le disait ... Nous étions les amoureux du lycée qui défiaient les chances" il passa une main dans ses cheveux: "As-tu honnêtement pensé je pourrais passer à autre chose après toi?"

"Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul ..."

"ALORS TU N'AURAIS PAS DU ME QUITTER!" s'écria t-il: "TU N'AURAIS PAS DU ME MENTIR ... TU N'AURAIS PAS DU ... TU N'AURAIS PAS ..." Sa voix s'interrompit alors qu'un sanglot déchira sa gorge, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Blaine se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

"NON!" cria t-il "Tu ne peux pas me toucher"

Blaine tressaillit et recula

Kurt essuya furieusement ses joues: "Je suis tellement malade de pleurer pour toi Blaine Anderson"

Blaine essaya de clignoter ses larmes, mais quelques-uns s'échappa et éclaboussa ses joues. Ils pleuraient tous les deux.

"Je pense que tu devrais partir" murmura Kurt: "Je pense que tu devrais partir et ne pas revenir"

Blaine secoua la tête "Non" il sanglota "S'il te plaît" il fit un pas vers Kurt et tendit une main "S'il te plaît Kurt" supplia t-il

Kurt pris un pas en arrière "Blaine je suis mort quand tu es parti, j'étais tellement perdu que je n'avais aucune idée de comment me trouver. Sa fait 6 ans et je suis toujours si cassé."

"S'il te plaît, Kurt, je ne peux pas repartir, j'ai passé les 6 dernières années à regretter tout ce que j'ai fait, à penser à toi tous les jours, puis tomber dans une boutique de vêtements par hasard et à te trouver là-bas? Des choses comme ça ne se produisent pas Kurt!"

Kurt se moqua: "Quoi le destin? Tu crois au destin maintenant?"

"Je crois en toi et moi, s'il te plaît?" plaida t-il

"Bon Dieu, Blaine!" cria t-il: "Tu es marié, tu as été jusqu'à l'autel et dit des vœux avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi, je suis au courant de la situation et je me sens horrible pour toi et Evelyn, mais ... sa ne change pas le fait que tu m'as quitté et que tu as épousé quelqu'un d'autre"

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il.

"Non, je ne veux pas de ça et je ne veux plus de toi" dit-il, sa voix trembla légèrement mais il essaya de la maintenir ferme: "Je ne t'aime plus" le mensonge piqua sa langue et lui fit mal au cœur. Une larme lui échappa et coula sur sa joue, trahissant les paroles qu'il venait de dire.

Blaine regardait la larme faire son chemin sur sa joue "Tu mens" déclara t-il, Kurt secoua la tête et Blaine fit un pas en avant. Dans un mouvement rapide, il pris le visage de Kurt dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un féroce baiser et passionné. Blaine versa les 6 ans de désir dans ce baiser, ses mains s'emmêla dans les cheveux de Kurt alors que leurs lèvres se mouillèrent l'une contre l'autre. Il y avait un goût salé de larmes, mais Blaine pouvait encore goûter Kurt.

Kurt fondit dans Blaine, ses lèvres rendant le baiser et se déplaçant en synchronisation avec celle de Blaine. Dieu, il n'avait pas été embrassé comme ça depuis 6 ans. Tant de chaleur, tant d'amour, tant de ... Blaine ...

Blaine.

Kurt posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Blaine et le repoussa. Il fit un pas en arrière et mis une main à ses lèvres fourmillantes, il regarda Kurt avec des yeux chauffés: "Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressenti" contesta t-il: "Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas!" ordonna t-il.

Les lèvres de Kurt étaient rouges et légèrement gonflées, il secoua la tête: "Je ne peux pas" murmura-t-il "Tu sais que je ne peux pas"

"S'il te plaît, Kurt, ne me fais pas partir," supplia t-il

"Je ne vais pas ... Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'éloigne de toi," il repoussa Blaine et monta dans l'escalier. La porte claqua derrière lui et Blaine s'effondra sur les marches, la tête dans ses mains et l'épaule tremblant de sanglots.

C'est comme sa que Rachel le trouva 2 heures plus tard, elle avait l'intentions de passer devant lui et de marcher à l'intérieur. Mais il leva les yeux vers elle et il avait l'air si cassé qu'elle se trouva plutôt assise sur les marches à côté de lui. 'Pourquoi t'es revenu?" demanda t-elle

"Parce que je ne veux pas le perdre cette fois-ci" murmura-t-il "Je l'ai fait i ans et je l'ai regretté depuis"

"Sa a failli le tuer" déclara t-elle: "Tu étais son tout"

"Je connais ce sentiment"

"Tu ne le connais pas" dit-elle en secouant la tête "Tu sais pourquoi, tu avais au moins une certaine compréhension. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi et sa l'a rongé à l'intérieur"

"Je voulais lui dire, mais c'est Kurt Hummel, personne ne pousse Hummel autour. Je suis Blaine Anderson, je cours et me cache quand les choses dur arrivent et je laisse un vieillard mourant dicter ma vie" dit-il amèrement

"Il t'aime toujours," murmura-t-elle. "Il souhaite de plus t'aimer, mais ... il t'aime"

Il hocha la tête: "Je l'aime tellement aussi," il la regarda: "C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas partir" dit-il

"Je te déteste toujours" dit-elle sérieusement

"Je suppose que beaucoup de mon me déteste. Dieu, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que Burt me ferait" il grimaça à la pensée

"Finn a dû le retenir physiquement de conduire à Westerville. Il avait son fusil de chasse chargé"

"Je l'aurai mérité" dit-il doucement

"Je suis d'accord" accepta t-elle.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Kurt jeta son crayon dans la frustration, il était assis dans l'arrière-boutique depuis la dernière heure à essayer de concevoir une robe qu'un client avait demandé. Il serra le morceau de papier et le jeta dans la poubelle, rejoignant la pile croissante d'autres dessins rejetés. Il se pencha en arrière et soupira, il se frotta les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas enlever ce foutu baiser hors de son esprit. Le goût, la sensation. Il jura ses lèvres tintaient encore.

Il se leva, il avait besoin de café.

Il entra dans la boutique principale et arrêta "Evelyn?" Demanda-t-il, surpris

Elle se retourna, la robe qu'elle avait admirée ce premier jour entre ses mains: "Je jure que je ne te traque pas" dit-elle

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire: "La robe?"

"Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser, je me débattais si fortement à revenir où pas," elle le regarda: "Tu veux que je parte?"

Il se dirigea vers elle: "Ne sois pas stupide" le réprimanda t-il: "Est-ce que tu l'as essayé?" demanda t-il

Elle hocha la tête: "Oui, pendant que tu étais à l'arrière. Jade est juste en train de fouiller à la recherche d'un collier dit-elle correspondrait, non pas que je dois dépenser plus d'argent!"

"Écoute-la, tu marcheras d'ici avec une robe, un collier, un sac et des chaussures ... Cette femme est un génie de la vente de détail ... Elle te fait vouloir des choses que tu ne savais pas que tu voulais"

Elle sourit et regarda la robe de nouveau "Je la voulais vraiment," déclara t-elle

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, se surprit, puis le referma

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil: "Tu peux demander, tu sais, de savoir comment il va?" incita t-elle

"Je suis si évident?" Demanda-t-il, elle hocha la tête, il soupira lourdement "Nous avons eu un moment intense hier soir" expliqua t-il vaguement

"Il m'a dit, pas tout, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher les yeux injectés de sang" expliqua t-elle

Il soupira de nouveau: "On se fait trop de mal," murmura-t-il

"Ceux que nous aimons sont toujours ceux que nous font le plus de mal," Kurt semblait être sur le point de nier sa réclamation, mais elle leva la main pour l'arrêter: "N'essaye pas de le nier," dit -elle

Il hocha faiblement la tête: "Es-tu occupé?" demanda t-il

"Non pourquoi?"

"J'ai ... des questions" dit-il lentement "Des choses dont je ne suis pas à l'aise de parler à Blaine. On pourrait de nouveau aller prendre un café?" Elle hocha la tête, il tendit sa main pour la robe "Je vais aller la cacher dans la salle du fond et dire a Jade que je vais déjeuner."

10 minutes plus tard ils étaient au même café où ils avaient été hier. Kurt ne pouvait pas croire que c'était il y a seulement 2 jours que Blaine était de nouveau entré dans sa vie, il sentait comme si des années étaient passé.

Il enveloppa ses mains autour de la tasse de café chaude: "Je suppose" commença t-il soigneusement: "Ma question la plus évidente est, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours marié?" demanda t-il

"Le grand-père de Blaine était un homme prudent, sa volonté stipulait que le mariage doit durer au moins 5 ans autrement Pam et Richard perdraient tout, la volonté a également stipulé que dans le cas d'un divorce tout ira à mes grands-parents et moi et Blaine et sa famille seraient laissés sans rien. Il était très prudent avec le libellé, Blaine est allé avec cette volonté avec un peigne à dents fines. il n'y avait pas une seule menace, rien à paraître comme quoi Blaine avait été victime d'intimidation. Il semblait qu'un homme mourant demandait que son nom de famille se suive"

Kurt sentit son cœur tomber: "Alors, vous devez rester marié?" Murmura-t-il.

Evelyn fit un petit sourire: "William était un homme prudent, mais aussi un arrogant. Il a supposé Blaine serait parfaitement en phase avec son plan et je pense qu'il croyait sincèrement que notre mariage allait le rendre hétéro, il a cru Blaine avait choisi d'être gay et que le forcé dans une vie avec une femme allait le 'redresser'." souri t-elle

"Qu'est-ce que sa à voir avec quoi que ce soit?"

"Kurt, Blaine et moi n'avons jamais consommé notre mariage, ce qui nous donne des raisons légales pour obtenir une annulation" expliqua t-elle

"Alors vous n'avez jamais ..."

"Jamais" déclara t-elle "Et nous sommes mariés depuis 5 ans et 4 mois" elle souleva sa tasse dans un toast fantaisie

"Votre famille n'est-elle pas suspecte?" demanda Kurt

"Ma famille ne savent pas que Blaine est gay, William a dit à mon grand-père que Blaine était libre et qu'il voulait Blaine s'installe avec une belle femme," elle se fit signe à elle-même "Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Blaine se marie et poursuive le nom d'Anderson"

"Mais vous n'avez pas poursuivi le nom d'Anderson ..."

"En ce qui concerne ma famille, Blaine est stérile. Environ un an après notre mariage, la pression s'est faîtes au sujet des bébés, nous avons bien joué le rôle, l'excitation, la planification, la déception quand sa ne se passait pas. Nous avons dit à mes grands-parents que nous avions vu un médecin et que Blaine était stérile, j'ai pleuré et pleuré et Blaine m'a tenu" elle laissa échapper un petit rire: "C'était très dramatique. Ils nous ont mis la pression sur l'adoption, le don de sperme mais j'ai refusé, si je ne pouvait pas avoir le bébé de Blaine, je ne voudrais pas de bébé du tout" dit-elle

Kurt secoua la tête, une expression émerveillée sur son visage: "Vous êtes fou"

"Nous avons dû être fou pour survivre une telle situation"

Kurt hocha la tête "Alors ... une annulation hein?" Demanda-t-il hésitant

Evelyn leva les yeux "Tu es si transparents. Il suffit de demander" incita t-elle

Kurt soupira: "Quand faîtes-vous l'annulation?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone

Elle rit légèrement et tendit sa main et saisit celle de Kurt: "Pourquoi tu penses que nous sommes à New York?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas obtenir une annulation dans l'Ohio?" demanda t-il

"Apparemment non" répondit-elle vaguement

Kurt hocha la tête, sa tête était tellement bourrée de pensées qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Evelyn tourna son doigt sur le rebord de sa tasse de café: "D'autres questions?" demanda t-elle

Il secoua la tête "Non ... Oh! Encore une, c'est un peu personnel"

"Si je n'aime pas, je ne répondrais pas"

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Marcus?" Demanda-t-il doucement

Elle prit une profonde inspiration: "Je ne lui ai jamais dit ce qui se passait, je lui ai remis ma bague et lui ai dit que j'avais les pieds froids, il a réagi comme tu l'as fait," expliqua t-elle: "Il est maintenant marié à une belle femme nommée Denise et il a une belle petite fille appelée Lilah"

"Je suis désolé" chuchota Kurt

"Ne le sois pas, j'ai eu mon temps avec lui et c'était incroyable. J'aurais pu avoir plus de temps si je n'avais pas été lâche. J'ai eu plus d'un choix mais j'avait trop peur"

"Tu regrettes de l'avoir abandonné?" demanda t-il

"Chaque jour" répondit-elle, elle tendit son autre main et couvrit sa main avec les siennes "C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas rester assise et te regarder repousser Blaine"

"Evelyn-" commença t-il

"Arrête." demanda t-elle "Je sais ce que tu as vécu et je sais ce que tu peux penser, mais prend un moment pour cesser de te concentrer sur le passé et penser à l'avenir"

Il soupira lourdement: "C'est dur de tout laisser passer"

"Tu ne peux pas rester accrocher à sa pour toujours" déclara t-elle: "Je suis tombé sur Marcus il y a quelques années, c'était comme si le temps n'avait pas passé, la façon dont il a souri, la façon dont il parlait. Il m'a donné ce regard et même après 4 ans, il a encore fait mon coeur vibrer. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment regretter vraiment ma decision. Tu ne devrais jamais laisser partir la personne qui fait vibrer ton cœur" sa voix était teinté de tristesse et ses yeux verts remplis de tristesse. Elle regarda sa montre: "Oh, je devrais y aller, je pourrais courir au magasin et obtenir la robe de Jade et tout ce qu'elle a creusé pour moi," elle lui donna un petit signe et quitta le café.

Kurt resta assis là longtemps après son départ, il oublia complètement qu'il avait dit à Jade qu'il prenait une pause et qu'elle attendait probablement son retour.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en conflit dans sa vie.

Blaine était de retour dans sa vie.

Il avait passé 6 ans à essayer de l'oublier, Il avait passé 6 ans à essayer d'avancer, il avait passé 6 ans à essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

C'était difficile d'oublier 6 ans en 2 jours.

Pourrait-il oublier? Peut-il vraiment regarder au-delà de tout et pardonner à Blaine?

Ou finirait-il comme Evelyn, trop peur de prendre sa chance et de perdre l'amour de sa vie pour toujours.

Il soupira lourdement et se leva, il sortit du café et se dirigea vers la maison. Le travail était complètement oublié.

Il tourna le coin et ri presque quand il a vu Blaine assis sur les marches de son complexe d'appartements, il s'approcha lentement, Blaine leva les yeux quand il entendit les pas tranquilles. Il donna un sourire tremblant à Kurt.

Le cœur de Kurt flottait.

Il s'approcha et se tint debout au niveau des marches: "Sa devient un événement régulier," déclara Kurt

"Je t'ai dit que je ne m'en irais pas" dit-il simplement: "Evelyn m'a dit que vous aviez pris un café aujourd'hui?"

Kurt hocha la tête: "Elle a répondu à certaines de mes questions"

"Et?" incita t-il

"J'ai une meilleure compréhension maintenant" il bougea pour s'asseoir à côté de Blaine "Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre un mensonge depuis 6 ans"

"Sa a été facile après un certain temps, comme un acteur jouant un rôle, le plus dur a été de vivre sans toi"

"Blaine ..." murmura Kurt: "Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça"

"C'est la vérité"

"Sa me confond et sa rend les choses plus difficile" il y avait un silence, pas maladroit, mais pas à l'aise. "Alors, une annulation?" demanda finalement Kurt

Blaine hocha la tête: "La date d'audience est le mois prochain"

"Tu seras à New York jusque-là?" Blaine hocha de nouveau la tête: "Pourquoi New York? demanda Kurt: "Vous ne pouviez pas avoir une annulation dans l'Ohio?"

"Nous aurions pu" déclara t-il: "Mais tu n'es pas dans l'Ohio" Kurt sembla confus: "Kurt, à la seconde où mon mariage aurais été dissous, je serais venu te retrouver"

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il incrédule

"J'allais te retrouver et tout expliquer"

"Et quoi, reprendre la où nous nous sommes arrêtés?" demanda Kurt

"Te dire la vérité, tout ce que j'ai voulu depuis 6 ans, c'est de te dire la vérité"

Kurt laissa échapper un cri frustré: "Voilà, sa, c'est ça qui me rend fou! Pourquoi ne tu ne m'as pas téléphoné il y a six ans?" demanda t-il

"Parce que je suis un lâche" murmura Blaine

"Nous avons tellement perdu" dit tristement Kurt

"Je sais, je suis désolé"

Kurt grogna: "Arrête de t'excuser," plaida t-il: "J'en ai assez des excuses, j'en ai assez de tout ça!" dit-il: "On peut parler d'autre chose? S'il te plaît, pour les 10 prochaines minutes"

Blaine renifla: "Quoi, des petits papotages sur le travail et la météo?"

Kurt soupira: "Il vaut mieux que de remuer le passé et de revivre tout ce qui fait mal"

Donc, pour l'heure suivante, ils parlèrent de tout sauf des 6 dernières années.

"Rachel et Jesse? Vraiment? Jesse St Sucks?"

"Ils sont ensemble"

"Même s'il a brisé des œufs sur elle?"

"Elle a allumé une bougie pour tous les poussins morts"

"Donc, Finn et Quinn c'est définitivement terminé?"

"Ouais, Finn est célibataire et Quinn a épousé un comptable i ans"

"Oh. Sa craint pour Finn"

"Il embrasse la vie de célibataire"

"Sur une échelle de un à dix, combien ton père veut-il me tuer?"

"A 20"

"Vraiment?"

"Il a un fusil de chasse chargé avec ton nom, il le garde dans son camion au le cas où il se heurte à toi"

"Aie"

Finalement, ils manquèrent de sujet de conversations et le silence s'installa. Kurt n'était pas sûr de savoir qui avait atteint le premier, mais leurs mains se trouvèrent et s'entrelacèrent.

Blaine soupira: "J'ai tant de regrets" murmura t-il

"Je sais"

"Tu penses pouvoir me pardonner?" demanda t-il "Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais ..." il s'arrêta

Kurt soupira: "Si tu me l'avais demandé hier, je t'aurais dit non"

"Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui?" Demanda Blaine avec hésitation

"Nous avons 6 ans de regrets et d'erreurs mais nous avons aussi 5 ans de souvenirs" dit-il lentement "Des merveilleux souvenirs, où nous étions vraiment heureux"

"Tu penses pouvoir être heureux avec moi à nouveau?"

"Je ne sais pas" dit honnêtement Kurt: "Nous sommes des personnes différentes maintenant Blaine, 6 ans, c'est un long moment"

"Je t'aime Kurt, je n'ai jamais cessé"

"Je sais, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer moi non plus"

Leurs mains se serrèrent à leurs déclarations.

"Où en sommes-nous?" Demanda Blaine

"Il n'y a pas de nous, pas pour le moment de toute façon" dit Kurt, Blaine avait l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé, Kurt soupira et mis sa main à sa joue "Tu es toujours marié Blaine. Réel ou pas, ces vœux ont de l'importance pour moi"

Blaine se pencha dans la chaleur de la main de Kurt et faillit pleurnicher quand il l'enleva. "Tu as raison" dit-il doucement "Nous devons commencer avec une ardoise propre, pas de haine, pas de chagrin, plus de femme"

Kurt hocha la tête: "Je pense que pour le mois prochain nous ne devrions pas nous voir" dit-il doucement: "J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre ma vie en ordre, j'ai beaucoup de sentiments personnels que je dois trier"

Blaine hocha la tête: "Je dois simuler un divorce" dit-il avec ironie

Kurt retira sa main et Blaine la manqua immédiatement. Il leva les yeux vers Kurt hésitant: "Je peux t'embrasser?" murmura t-il

"Je préférerais que tu ne le fasses pas" dit-il doucement "C'est trop dur"

Blaine se leva, il donna un petit sourire à Kurt "Je te verrai bientôt"

Kurt regarda son départ, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les serra fermement pour essayer de les tenir à distance.

Quand sa vie est-elle devenu si confus.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Kurt se déplaça inconfortablement sur le divan trop ferme, honnêtement, s'ils s'attendaient à ce que les gens s'asseot ici pendant des heures et de parler de leurs sentiments, ils pourraient au moins fournir un canapé confortable.

Le thérapeute le regarda d'un œil critique: "Vous êtes très agité Kurt, êtes-vous mal à l'aise avec la thérapie?" demanda la thérapeute

"Oh! Non ... Je ... je suis un peu nerveux" déclara Kurt

"Alors, vous m'avez parlé de Blaine, de la rupture, de son mariage," elle lui donna un bon sourire: "Parlez-moi du jour où tu l'as vu dans la boutique,"

"J'ai été choqué, j'ai senti que mon cœur avait sauté dans ma gorge et tout ce que j'avais essayé d'oublier et de repousser était tout à coup remonter à la surface"

"Comment sa vous a fait sentir?"

Kurt pressa ses lèvres serrées, honnêtement, il ne savait pas quand elle posa cette question avec un visage droit. Il se racla la gorge pour essayer de couvrir le petit rire qui lui échappa: "Hum- C'était difficile, c'était comme un raz de marée d'émotion. 6 ans de sentiments refoulés qui revenienne en même temps. Je me souviens d'avoir été complètement choqué, étonné même. J'étais en colère aussi, parce qu'il avait l'air si bien " il dit la dernière partie avec un petit rire

"Et maintenant que Blaine divorce, est-ce que vous envisagez de raviver votre romance"

"Je ne sais pas, je suis si confus sur mes sentiments"

"Nous allons nous concentrer sur Blaine " dit-elle: " Que ressentez-vous pour Blaine "

"Je l'aime" dit-il doucement "Mais ça fait mal de le dire parce que j'ai passé tellement de temps à me haïr de l'aimer"

"Pourquoi vous êtes-vous haï?"

"Parce qu'il m'a quitté, pour autant que je savais, il avait évolué et ne m'en souciait plus. Il m'avait brisé le cœur et m'a déchiré en morceaux, j'ai pleuré tous les jours ... Mais je l'aimais encore" il soupira lourdement: "Je ne pouvait pas cesser de l'aimer"

"Avez-vous eu des relations depuis Blaine?"

"Non. Quelques coup d'un soir et une série de premières rendez-vous. Je pense que le plus loin que j'ai obtenu était un troisième rendez-vous"

"Pouvez-vous vous voir avec Blaine?"

"C'était toujours celui avec lequel je m'imaginais de vieillir" dit-il doucement "Blaine est ma fin "

"Pourquoi as-tu peur alors?" demanda t-elle

"Parce que sa me terrifie que, après tout ce que nous avons traversé, après 6 ans de douleur et de misère, un seul sourire de lui fait encore bondir mon cœur. Je suis terrifié d'être blessé à nouveau"

"C'est une peur irréaliste à avoir Kurt"

"Je sais"

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt!" Rachel sortit de sa chambre et se tint devant le canapé, où Kurt était assis: "Quelle chaussure?" Elle montra ses pieds. L'un portait un mocassin brun et l'autre une simple ballerine noir plat

Kurt secoua la tête: "Je ne peux même pas me concentrer sur tes chaussures, ce maudit chandail m'aveugle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet des chandails d'animaux?" demanda t-il: "Rachel! Tu retourne en arrière"

Elle bougea maladroitement: "Jesse pense que c'est mignon" marmonna-t-elle

"Jesse porte une ceinture marron avec des chaussures noires, son opinion ne signifie rien. Où est tout ce cachemire que nous avons acheté à la vente de Macy's?"

Elle tira sur son chandail tricoté, tordant le hibou géant, le rendant encore plus inquiétant, ses lèvres tordues dans une moue pétulante "J'aime sa"

Il leva le sourcil: "Vraiment Rachel? Tu sais que tu as presque 30 ans?"

"HEY!" Elle leva la main: "J'ai 27 ans!" déclara t-elle

Il renifla et retourna vers le journal intime dans ses mains: "Bien sur"

Elle remarqua le petit livre: "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

Il soupira: "Quelque chose que ma thérapeute a suggéré, je dois écrire toutes mes émotions négatives dans ce journal et ensuite le brûler"

"Sa semble ... bizarre" dit-elle lentement

"Je sais, mais je la paie une fortune alors son conseil doit valoir quelque chose"

"Tu vas bien?" Tu la vois depuis une semaine maintenant?" demanda Rachel

"Ouais, et je ne sais pas, je suppose que je ne saurai pas jusqu'à ce que je vois Blaine"

"T'as parlé à Blaine?

"On se parle au téléphone, mais nous évitons le sujet cependant. Ce sont des appels très occasionnels"

"Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais" dit-elle

Il renifla: "Rachel, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais"

* * *

"Parlons d'Evelyn" demanda la thérapeute: "Que pensez-vous d'elle?"

"Elle est gentille" dit Kurt: "Elle est si honnête, elle a toujours été franche avec moi et a répondu à toutes mes questions"

"Êtes-vous jaloux d'elle?"

"Je suis jaloux qu'elle ait passé les 6 dernières années avec Blaine et qu'elle l'ait aidé à devenir l'homme qu'il est maintenant, je souhaite que sa puisse être moi"

"Donc, vous êtes à l'aise avec Evelyn restant dans la vie de Blaine"

"Bien sûr, elle est comme Rachel ou Jade"

"Comment Rachel se sent-elle a propos de Blaine étant de retour dans votre vie?"

"Elle est nerveuse pour moi, peur qu'il me fasse du mal à nouveau. C'est Rachel qui a dû ramasser tous les morceaux et essayer de les remettre ensemble, je ne pense qu'elle n'est pas prête de le faire à nouveau"

"Et si ça se reproduisait encore?"

"Je suis passé à travers sa une fois, pas deux"

* * *

 _'Tu me manques xx B'_

 _'Sa fait seulement 2 semaines xx K'_

 _'Tu as commencé à me manquer à la seconde où je suis parti xx B'_

 _'Tu es toujours à New York? Xx K'_

 _'Ohio. Les grands-parents d'Evelyn ont demandé une réunion de famille d'urgence. Essayer de nous garder ensemble xx B'_

 _'Quelle est la raison de votre divorce? Xx K'_

 _'Mon infertilité. Evelyn veut des bébés xx B'_

 _'Tu me manques aussi xx K'_

 _'Wow. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment c'est merveilleux à entendre (lire) sa xx B'_

 _'C'est comment sa que je me sens. Je commence enfin à comprendre tout xx K'_

* * *

"Wow Kurt c'est incroyable" Jade tourna autour du mannequin, ses yeux prenant chaque petit détail de la robe: "C'est tellement différent de ton style habituel" elle toucha le tissus délicats: "C'est magnifique"

"Je vois les choses un peu différemment ces jours-ci" dit-il vaguement

Elle haussa un sourcil et se hissa jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le banc de travail: "Hmm? La thérapie fonctionne alors?"

Il haussa les épaules: "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, parfois, je veux rire dans le visage de ma thérapeute et lui dire qu'elle dit plein de merde. Je veux dire tout ce que nous faisons c'est asseoir et elle me pose des questions. Je pourrais le faire avec toi sans perdre une bonne partie de mes économies."

"Je ne sais pas sa, je suis assez cher"

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire: "Mais je me sens plus léger d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai l'impression de voir les choses différemment et de ressentir les choses différemment.

"Kurt, tu as porté 6 ans de haine sur tes épaules, tu commences à lâcher prise et tu commences à te sentir plus léger" elle lui donna un regard minutieux: "Tu sembles ... différent" déclara t-elle

"Bon différent?"

"À toi de me dire"

"Je pense que c'est du bon" il lui donna un sourire: "Je me sens comme un Kurt nouveau et amélioré, 'lumineux et brillant Kurt', l'opposé du 'Kurt sombres et angoissé'."

"Hmm et est-ce que le 'lumineux et brillant Kurt' est prêt pour Blaine?" demanda Jade: "Il sera de retour dans une semaine"

"Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre et voir"

* * *

"KURT! KURT! KURT! KURT!" La porte d'entrée claqua et Rachel entra en courant dans l'appartement "KURT!" Elle cria son nom encore et encore en enlevant son manteau et laissant tomber son sac au sol

"QUOI?" Kurt sorti en courant de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée fermement autour de sa taille, sa poitrine encore parsemée de gouttelettes d'eau. Il poussa sa frange mouillé de ses yeux "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Rachel, ses yeux parcourant sa forme en quête de signes de dommages, blessures, une agression, une frénésie de dépenses sur des chandails d'animaux.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et brillants de larmes. Elle leva sa main gauche et poussa un cri de joie.

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent, là, était un diamant étincelant niché sur une bande d'or. Il haleta et saisit sa main "Oh mon dieu!" cria-t-il

"IL M'A DEMANDÉ EN MARIAGE!" hurla t-elle

Il grimaça au bruit perçant: "Je vois sa" il tourna sa main et regarda comme le diamant attrapa la lumière: "Eh bien au moins, il a bon goût en matière de bijoux" dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

Rachel hoqueta: "Tu le savais!" accusa t-elle

"Tu penses que c'est qui qui a choisi cette pierre? Et soit reconnaissante, tu aurais dû voir les choses dont j'ai du l'éloigner" il leva les yeux "Tu l'aime?" demanda t-il

"Elle est incroyable, mon dieu et la façon dont il me l'a demandé. Il est venu me chercher à ma répétition, j'étais resté tard pour pratiquer mes solos. Il est venu sur scène avec moi et a suggéré un duo, nous avons chanté une version époustouflante de 'As long as you're mine', mieux que l'original, je pense puis il est tombé à genou et a sorti la bague. Je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'il a dit parce que sa va ruiner la magie, mais je vais le dire ce «elle a donné un soupir rêveur" C'était très romantique" jailli t-elle, fermant les yeux, comme si elle se perdit dans l'instant

Kurt réprima un sourire, il était heureux que Jesse était aussi parti avec son idée.

Les yeux de Rachel s'ouvrirent brusquement d'un coup et elle lui prit les mains. "Tu vas dessiner ma robe!" C'était plus une requête qu'une demande.

Kurt grimaça intérieurement quand il imagina ce processus, mais il hocha la tête: "Bien sûr!"

Elle hurla encore et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se serrèrent férocement pendant un moment avant que Rachel ne se raidisse: "Je viens de me rappeler que tu es pratiquement nue"

Kurt grimaça: "Ouais, c'est vraiment très maladroit" il se détourna de Rachel et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte et se pressa contre elle, il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière avec un bruit sourd. Il pouvait entendre Rachel danser dans le salon en chantant 'As long as you're mine'.

Il voulait ça. Cette joie pure et le bonheur, cette émerveillement de l'avenir et la promesse de toujours.

Il voulait ça avec Blaine.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

"Non grand-mère, les choses ont été tendues ... Oui, nous sommes venus à New York pour voir si nous pouvions arranger les choses mais ... Oui, nous avons vraiment essayé"

Blaine pouvait entendre Evelyn parcourir la longueur de la chambre à coucher alors qu'elle discutait avec sa grand-mère. Il pouvait entendre la frustration dans sa voix.

"Nous avons décidé que c'était la meilleure option... Non ... Non ... Nous ne viendrons pas dans l'Ohio ... Notre rendez-vous à la cour est dans 3 semaines ... Ok, bien ... Oui ... Au revoir" elle raccrocha le téléphone avec un lourd soupir, elle sorti de la chambre "Emballez tes affaires, nous allons à l'Ohio" annonça t-elle

"Non!" pleura Blaine

"Je suis désolé, elle pense que nous pouvons régler ça et que nous renonçons trop tôt" Elle roula des yeux: "Elle pense que je suis une horrible salope qui ne considère pas tes sentiments et que nous fuyons parce que les choses deviennent dur"

Blaine grogna: "Je ne veux pas y aller" gémit-il

Elle lui lança un regard: "Hé, tu as de la chance, tu es liée par mariage, alors ce sera ta dernière fois. Je suis apparenté par le sang, je n'ai pas le choix"

* * *

"Comment va la thérapie?" demanda Blaine à Kurt, il entendit un doux soupir au téléphone

"Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, ça pourrait me confondre"

"Ta thérapeute semble arrogante"

"Je pense qu'elle est un peu folle, je dois tenir un journal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans"

"À propos de moi?"

"A propos de tout, il est destiné à m'aider à régler mes pensées, et je suis censé le brûler après"

"Ta thérapeute est folle"

Kurt rit doucement et il y eut une courte pause: "Tu me manques," murmura-t-il

L'estomac de Blaine fit un bond, ça devait être bon. Kurt admettant qu'il lui manque à haute voix: "Tu me manques aussi, vraiment, j'ai hâte de te voir."

"Blaine tu penses vraiment que sa peux marcher cette fois?"

"Je pense que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à essayer"

"Et si après un certain temps nous nous rendons compte que nous sommes tout simplement trop différents maintenant. 6 ans, c'est long, je veux dire, je ne suis plus la même personne que j'étais i ans"

"Alors je vais apprendre à connaître le nouveau Kurt et tomber amoureux de lui"

* * *

Blaine baissa les yeux vers le journal dans ses mains, il tapota la plume contre ses lèvres en pensant quoi écrire. Depuis sa conversation avec Kurt, il avait pensé au journal de Kurt, à Kurt en écrivant toutes ses craintes et ses pensées négatives, puis les brûlant.

Il posa sa plume sur le papier et réfléchit un instant, il commença à écrire, le stylo glissant sur le papier alors que ses craintes devinrent des mots écrits devant lui.

Kurt et lui n'étant plus les mêmes personnes, Kurt ne lui pardonnant jamais, Kurt retenant des parties de lui-même, Burt Hummel ne lui pardonnant jamais, Kurt ne lui faisant plus jamais confiance, Evelyn étant seule, Lui n'étant plus le même qu'i ans.

Il avait rempli la page au moment où il avait fini. Le papier était remplit de son griffonnage désordonné. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier, il y plaça la feuille de papier, se dirigea vers le tiroir et sortit une boîte de allumettes. Il alluma une allumette et la jeta dans l'évier.

Il regarda le papier s'enflammer, ses bords se roulant tandis qu'il brûlait et noircissait. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que de la cendre.

Peut-être que le thérapeute de Kurt n'était pas folle.

Il se sentait vraiment mieux.

* * *

Il se tenait près de la cheminée, un verre de scotch à la main et essaya d'étouffer les discours autour de lui.

Evelyn et sa grand-mère, Narelle se tenaient debout près de lui, se disputant. Le grand-père d'Evelyn, Léon était assis à son bureau, ne faisant aucun effort pour séparer les femmes se disputant.

"Tu es égoïste Evelyn, tu quittes un homme à cause de son infertilité, Blaine ne peut pas aider!

"Blaine comprend" dit Evelyn: "Blaine veut que je sois heureuse, quelque chose que je ne peux plus être avec lui" ajouta t-elle

"Blaine peut parler pour lui-même" marmonna Blaine dans son verre, personne ne l'entendit

"Tu n'essayes pas assez!" hurla Narelle

"Grand-mère, pourquoi tu ne peux pas accepter que c'est terminé?" expliqua Evelyn d'une voix fatiguée: "Nous ne sommes plus amoureux et nous avons cessé de nous rendre heureux"

"Je ne l'accepte pas, nous te l'interdisons"

Evelyn renifla: "Vous ne pouvez pas nous interdire de divorcer"

"Tu as fait des vœux Evelyn, votre divorce est une insulte à notre foi"

"Votre foi grand-mère et mon divorce n'est pas tes affaires"

Narelle se tourna vers son mari: "Léon, nous ne pouvons pas le permettre!" exigea t-elle

Léon leva son front: "Nous ne pouvons pas les arrêter Narelle" il regarda Evelyn: "Tu ne reviendras pas ici" déclara t-il: "Je ne me soucie pas de ton divorce, mais tu ne reviendras pas sous mon toit"

Evelyn se mordit la langue et hocha simplement la tête. Elle n'avait absolument aucune intention de revenir ici, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

Narelle s'assit et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux: "Que faites-vous au sujet de vos finances?" demanda t-elle, elle savait que c'était de mauvais goût de demander, mais c'était nécessaire

"Tout est divisé en deux, nous vendons notre maison et divisons les frais" expliqua Evelyn

Narelle regarda Blaine. "Qu'en pensez-vous de sa Blaine?"

Il tourna son verre maintenant vide dans sa main: "Je veux qu'Evelyn soit heureuse, je ne peux plus la rendre heureuse alors il est temps de nous séparer" sa voix était déprimée et son visage désolé. Il joua très bien le mari en deuil.

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, Evelyn et Blaine sortirent du palais de justice main dans la main.

Evelyn le regarda et sourit: "Comment ça se sent d'être un homme libre?" demanda t-elle

Il se sentait ... Merveilleux.

Il sentit un immense sentiment d'exaltation, ce n'était pas seulement son mariage, il était libre, mais aussi libre de son grand-père. Il ne contrôlait plus sa vie.

Il se tourna vers Evelyn et la rapprocha, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et la serra fortement: "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il.

Et c'est vrai, il l'aimait beaucoup.

"Je n'aurais pas pu demander un meilleur mari" murmura-t-elle, elle se détacha de lui, elle baissa les yeux et mit sa main gauche dans la sienne. Elle couru son doigt sur la bande d'or qui s'y reposait. Elle le glissa hors de son doigt et la serra dans sa main.

Elle tendit sa main gauche à Blaine et il répéta le geste.

Elle se pencha et appuya un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, elle s'éloigna et sourit "Allez, va le chercher" encouragea t-elle: "Va vivre ton heureux pour toujours"

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois.

Evelyn le regarda partir, le cœur lourd. Elle se demanda où était son heureux pour toujours?


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le crayon de Kurt griffonna sur son carnet de croquis, dessinant des dessins rugueux pour la robe de mariée de Rachel, il entendit la sonnette sonner et posa son carnet sur la table basse. Il se leva, redressa sa chemise et sa veste en marchant vers la porte. Il l'a déverrouilla et l'ouvrit.

C'était Blaine, regardant délicieusement froissé dans un costume légèrement fripé et ses cheveux bouclés étaient libres de tout produit.

"Salut" réussit à dire Kurt

"Salut" murmura Blaine

Le regard de Kurt tomba sur la main de Blaine, il ne vit pas d'anneau de mariage, il leva les yeux: "Est-ce que ...?" Sa question s'éteignit

Blaine hocha la tête, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres: "Je viens juste de sortir de la cour, notre mariage est officiellement annulé"

Kurt recula et fit signe à Blaine d'entrer, son souffle pris dans sa gorge quand il passa et Kurt attrapa ce parfum terreux et boisé qui était tout Blaine. Il ferma la porte et ils se tinrent maladroitement pendant un moment "Euh ..." Kurt fit un geste vers le canapé: "Tu veux t'asseoir?"

Blaine hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé. Kurt pris son siège dans le fauteuil et ils se rappelèrent tous les deux de ce jour i mois.

"Tu peux croire que ça fait un mois?" Demanda Blaine

Kurt secoua la tête: "J'ai l'impression que des années se sont écoulées" dit-il: "Je me sens comme si beaucoup s'était passé en 1 mois, tant a changé en moi"

"De bons changements?" Demanda Blaine avec hésitation

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui: "Je pense que oui" murmura t-il

Il y avait un sentiment intense dans la pièce et un peu de maladresse restait encore, Blaine se racla la gorge et fit un effort pour changer le sujet: "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il en désignant le carnet de croquis

Kurt le ramassa et lui tendit: "Des dessins pour la robe de mariée de Rachel"

Blaine leva un sourcil: "Jesse St Sucks a fait sa demande?"

Kurt sourit, de petites choses comme ça l'ont fait sentir comme si le temps n'était pas passé. Blaine appelait encore Jesse par ce surnom stupide que Kurt avait inventé au lycée. Il hocha la tête: "Jesse St Sucks a fait sa demande, avec un peu d'aide de votre serviteur"

Blaine feuilleta les croquis: "Et tu conçois la robe de Rachel, c'est incroyable Kurt"

"Nous ne nous sommes pas assis et discuté pleinement d'un concept de design, je dessine juste des choses qui je pense la flattera. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse jusqu'à ce que j'ai mis un cheval de carrousel dessus ou quelque chose"

Blaine se mit à rire aisément: "Quelque chose ne change jamais" dit-il d'un ton affectueux. Il traça son doigt sur une ligne qui traçait la silhouette de la robe: "Tes dessins sont brillants Kurt, Evelyn est complètement amoureuse d'eux" déclara t-il: "Tu es tellement talentueux" Blaine l'avait toujours su, il se souvenait des jours où l'appartement était remplis de croquis au hasard sur des serviettes ou du papier brouillon. On ne pouvait pas ouvrir le répertoire sans voir le gribouillage de Kurt sur les pages.

Il tendit la main pour remettre le croquis, les mains se touchèrent alors que Kurt le prenait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sont restés comme ça pendant un moment, savourant la chaleur de la peau légère a se contact. Enfin Kurt retira sa main et posa le carnet sur la table. "Comment va Evelyn?" demanda t-il

"Heureux que tout soit allé selon le plan mais un peu triste en même temps"

"Marcus?" devina Kurt

Blaine hocha la tête "Nous devons tous les deux recommencer notre vie, elle n'a aucune idée par où commencer"

"Et toi?" demanda Kurt

"J'espérais la recommencer avec toi" dit Blaine "Je t'aime Kurt, et 6 ans n'a pas changé sa"

"Je t'aime aussi, je n'ai jamais cessé"

"Alors ... Puis-je t'emmener à un rendez-vous?" demanda Blaine

Kurt hocha la tête: "Un rendez-vous sonne bien, on reprend les choses lentement"

"Vendredi soir, je viendrai te chercher à 8 heures?"

Kurt hocha de nouveau la tête: "Sa semble parfait" dit-il avec un sourire

Blaine se leva: "Ok, je devrais y aller, j'ai besoin de trouver un appartement et commencer à organiser le déménagement" il redressa sa veste et sa cravate et suivi Kurt à la porte.

Kurt se tourna vers lui: "Je te verrai vendredi?" demanda t-il

Blaine sourit et hocha la tête, il enveloppa son bras autour de Kurt et le tira près de lui. Une étreinte ne ferait pas de mal.

Mon dieu, Kurt se sentait si bien dans ses bras, il était pressés contre la poitrine de Blaine et Blaine pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de Kurt rayonnant à travers les nombreuses couches de vêtements.

Blaine se sentait tellement bien. Kurt ne put s'empêcher, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Blaine et respira profondément. 6 ans et il sentait toujours pareil, comment était-ce possible?

Ils se retirèrent légèrement et leurs regards se bloquèrent: "Je devrais aller" chuchota Blaine, Kurt hocha la tête, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le lâcher. Les yeux de Blaine chutèrent et son regard se concentra sur les lèvres de Kurt, les lèvres rose parfaite de Kurt. Sans même y penser, il s'avança et lui donna un chaste baiser.

Kurt s'éloigna rapidement, son souffle était laborieux et ses yeux étaient larges

"Kurt, mon Dieu, je suis tellement ... " Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Kurt contre les siennes. La main de Kurt saisit l'arrière de son cou rapprochèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaud et passionné, les lèvres glissant ensemble et les langues goûtant ce goût familier. Blaine pouvait sentir son cœur battre et sentir la chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, haletants, leurs lèvres étaient rouges et légèrement gonflées.

Kurt passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, dégustant Blaine sur elles: "C'est probablement une mauvaise idée" souffla t-il: "Mais je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment"

La main de Blaine courait dans le dos de Kurt. "Tu es sûr?" murmura t-il. ' _s'il te plaît dit oui, s'il te plaît dit oui_ ' cria pratiquement son esprit.

Il a suffi d'un signe de tête rapide et les lèvres de Blaine étaient de retour sur Kurt. Ils se sont embrassés, touché et poussé leur corps le plus près possible. Leurs mains explorèrent leurs corps et leurs lèvres se brisèrent pour trouver ces petits endroits qui faisaient encore l'autre haleter. Ils se demandèrent comment ils avaient survécu sans quelque chose de si exquis.

Blaine fut poussé et tiré, il réalisa que Kurt essayait de le conduire à sa chambre. Ils ont trébuché et se sont déplacés maladroitement, aucun d'eux disposés à briser leur baiser pour faire le voyage. Quand ils étaient enfin là, Blaine sentit ses genoux toucher le fond du lit alors qu'il était doucement poussé sur le matelas.

Alors Kurt était au-dessus de lui. Son corps long et léger s'étendait parfaitement sur le sien tandis que leurs hanches se serraient l'une contre l'autre.

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir aigu: "Putain Kurt ... " il s'interrompit avec un long gémissement: "J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi", sa voix était remplie de désespoir

Kurt poussa un léger gémissement aux paroles de Blaine, sa bouche était pressée contre le cou de Blaine alors qu'il attaquait la peau sensible avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

Blaine tâtonna pour les boutons sur la veste de Kurt et devint encore plus frustré quand il le repoussa pour trouver plus de boutons sur la chemise de Kurt. Ses doigts étaient maladroits alors qu'il essayait désespérément de se rendre à la peau nue de Kurt, enfin le tissu se sépara, il l'écarta et le repoussa des épaules de Kurt.

Kurt se redressa et haussa les deux couches. Il rougit légèrement quand il vit le regard affamé de Blaine.

"Putain de merde Kurt," souffla-t-il. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Kurt comme ça, son corps était celui d'un garçon. Il posa ses doigts et traça les crêtes de l'abdomen sculpté de Kurt, c'était le corps d'un homme. Ses yeux burent la chair lisse, pâle et les muscles sculté sous: "Tu es putain d'incroyable"

Kurt sentit son aine palpiter à ces mots ... Des situations intimes avaient toujours rendu Blaine fière de jurer. Il tendit la main et commença à travailler sur la veste et la cravate de Blaine, ses mains faisant un travail plus rapide sur les boutons de Blaine. Il se redressa et tira Blaine dans une position assise et repoussa les vêtements de ses épaules et sur le lit, il enleva habilement la cravate et l'a jeta sur le sol.

Il poussa doucement Blaine sur le lit et passa ses doigts doucement sur sa poitrine. Les années avaient été très bonnes pour lui, les légers poils sur la poitrine qu'il avait avant était maintenant plus épais et plus foncé, sa peau semblait tanner et ses épaules plus larges. Kurt traça ses doigts sur la poitrine de Blaine qui gémit au toucher. "Tu es incroyable" dit doucement Kurt

Blaine se redressa et enveloppa ses bras autour de Kurt, il l'attira jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchèrent et relièrent leurs lèvres ensemble. Kurt gémit à la sensation rugueuse des poils de Blaine. Leurs lèvres glissaient ensemble et leurs langues s'emmêlaient. C'était si familier, mais si nouveau, des petites choses avaient changé. Ils ont pris le temps de s'explorer et de se familiariser, des choses était différentes, mais certaines étaient toujours les mêmes.

Kurt avait encore le souffle coupé quand son cou était mordu

Blaine gémissait toujours quand son lobe d'oreille était aspiré

Ils ravivèrent leurs vieux souvenirs et en faisaient de nouveaux.

Kurt baissa ses hanches contre Blaine et leurs érections habillées se frottèrent ensemble. Blaine brisa le baiser avec un soupir aigu: "Dieu Kurt, je ne vais pas durer" gémit-il: "Sa fait longtemps"

Kurt s'arrêta: "Combien de temps?" Demanda-t-il doucement

Blaine regarda Kurt "Depuis que la dernière fois avec toi" chuchota t-il: "Avant que je parte pour l'Ohio"

Kurt se redressa et descendit de Blaine, il s'assis à côté de lui: "Moi? C'était i ans" dit-il

Blaine haussa les épaules: "J'étais mariée, je prenais mes vœux au sérieux et ... je ne voulais d'autres que toi" admit-il doucement, il leva les yeux et vit le regard sur le visage de Kurt: "Est-ce que je t'ai rendu mal à l'aise?"

Kurt secoua la tête. "Blaine ... " Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête. "Il y en a eu d'autres garçons, beaucoup et le dernier date mais ... Je suis clean, j'ai été vérifié l'an dernier mais ... " Il s'arrêta, baissa la tête et regarda légèrement honteux.

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et posa sa main jusqu'à sa joue "Hé. Sa va" dit-il "Je m'en fiche"

Les yeux de Kurt se remplirent de larmes: "J'avais l'habitude d'être si fier que tu sois mon seul et unique"

Blaine tira Kurt sur lui: "Arrête" exigea t-il doucement: "Ne nous concentrons plus sur sa, là il s'agit de nous et de notre avenir" il senti Kurt hocher la tête: "Tu veux qu'on arrête?" demanda t-il

Kurt secoua la tête et reposa sa tête dans la chaleur de la main de Blaine, il tourna la tête et appuya un baiser sur sa paume.

Ils se réunirent et les lèvres se trouvèrent encore de nouveau, ils se couchèrent côte à côte, poitrine contre poitrine. Les mains erraient et enlevèrent leurs ceintures et descendirent leurs fermetures éclairs.

Leurs pantalons furent jetés au sol avec le reste de leurs vêtements.

Blaine était dur. Il ne l'avait pas été depuis 6 ans, sa peau picotait et même le moindre contact de Kurt le faisait haleter. Il frissonna alors que les doigts de Kurt parcouraient son estomac, il se mordit la lèvre péniblement dur quand les doigts de Kurt traçaient ses poils pubiens.

Il pleura presque quand les doigts de Kurt s'enroulèrent autour de sa longueur.

"Putain-Argh-"

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargis que Blaine remua dans sa main et cria, il déplaça son corps et posa ses lèvres sur le sexe de Blaine, il pressa 3 petits baisers sur la pointe avant de l'engloutir dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Blaine gémit et serra ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt, il pompa ses hanches dans la chaleur.

3 pompes était tout ce qu'il fallait.

Il est venu avec un cri rauque et se déversa dans la bouche de Kurt, Kurt gémit doucement et avala goulûment, il avait toujours aimé le goût de Blaine. Il remonta et se coucha à côté de Blaine, qui haletait encore et avait les yeux fermés.

"C'était ... Wow!" il soupira: "Je me sens comme si j'avais de nouveau 16 ans!"

Kurt rit doucement alors que ses doigts dessinaient des motifs sur le ventre de Blaine "Nous devons reconstruire votre endurance" déclara t-il

Blaine roula sur le côté et tira Kurt près de lui, ils échangèrent des baisers langoureux doux. Les mains se parcouraient et leurs doigts traînaient sur la peau chauffée. Tout était si nouveau, mais si familier.

Blaine se remit rapidement et bientôt les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans le besoin désespéré de tout type de friction.

Blaine gémit: "S'il te plaît, Kurt, j'ai besoin de toi en moi", interrompit-il avec un gémissement affligé. "Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour, j'ai besoin de toi"

Kurt le regarda: "T'es sûr, on a presque jamais fait comme sa." dit-il

Blaine hocha la tête: "Je suis sûr, s'il te plaît Kurt, je te veux en moi" supplia t -il

Kurt hocha la tête et se détourna brièvement pour récupérer la bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de son côté, il sauta le bouchon et enduit ses doigts. Il déplaça son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit positionné entre les jambes de Blaine. Il pressa doucement des petits baisers aux cuisses de Blaine, évitant délibérément son sexe debout. Ses doigts descendirent pour taquiner son entrée, il poussa lentement un doigt dedans.

Blaine gémit "Plus" demanda t-il "Plus Kurt ... S'il te plaît"

Kurt sortit et en mit lentement un seconde. Il les poussa doucement pendant un certain temps avant d'en rajouter un troisième et un quatrième pour être sur de ne pas blesser Blaine. Il était tellement serré, Kurt pouvait sentir les muscles étrangler ses doigts. Il tordit ses doigts et les déplaça juste-

"OH! Kurt- S'IL TE PLAÎT!"

Kurt sourit doucement en continuant à frotter cet endroit spécial, quand il le faisait rarement comme sa, Blaine avait toujours aimé la stimulation de la prostate. Finalement, il retira sa main et lubrifia sa main sur son sexe, il l'enduit doucement et soigneusement. Il déplaça son corps pour planer au-dessus de Blaine et se positionna à l'entrée de Blaine. Il poussa lentement, appréciant la sensation de Blaine autour de lui.

Sa faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec Blaine.

Il laissa échapper un grand gémissement, c'était tellement serré, si chaud, si parfait. Il toucha le fond et calma ses mouvements, il prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son sang-froid et ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait Blaine sous lui, le regardant avec des yeux humides, pleins d'amour et pleins de luxure.

Blaine entrelaça ses mains autour du cou de Kurt, le tirant et pressant leurs lèvres ensemble. Kurt commença à bouger, il se déplaça lentement et établit un rythme doux. Blaine brisa le baiser avec un halètement doux et commença à bouger ses hanches pour répondre aux coups de Kurt.

Ils bougeaient comme ça dans ce qui semblait être des heures, Kurt savourait ce sentiment tandis que Blaine gémissait et marmonnait des mots absurdes en se tordant et en haletant sous lui. Leurs yeux ne se fermaient jamais, leurs regards étaient fixés comme s'ils craignaient que l'autre disparaisse.

"Je t'aime" gémit Kurt: "Jet'aimejet'aimejet'aime" sa sortit comme un chant désespéré tandis que ses mouvements s'accélèrent et que ses coups devinrent irréguliers.

"Kurt ... Kurt ... Je suis proche ... Dieu! Kurt!"

L'orgasme de Blaine le frappa durement et rapidement, il hurla son plaisir en saisissant désespérément le dos de Kurt, ses ongles creusant dans la peau et laissant des marques rouges en colère.

Cette touche de douleur envoya Kurt sur le bord et il se vida en Blaine avec un dernier cri.

Le corps de Kurt s'affaissa et s'étendit au-dessus de Blaine, leurs corps toujours reliés et leurs bras enveloppés l'un autour de l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit aucun mouvement.

Blaine se sentait ... Incroyable, il se sentait comme chaque Noël, chaque anniversaire, chaque merveilleux souvenir qu'il ait jamais eu. Il avait l'impression que tout sa s'écrasait sur lui tout de suite. Il se sentait si heureux et libre et merveilleux, il attira Kurt plus près de lui et respira son beau parfum. Tout était parfait.

Kurt se sentait ... Complet. C'était aussi simple que sa, le morceau de lui qui avait été absent pendant les 6 dernières années était enfin de retour. Il réalisa maintenant que sans Blaine, il ne serait jamais complet, il avait essayé de se reconstituer, mais sans Blaine, c'était impossible.

Finalement, ils se sont séparés, Kurt a pris un gant de toilette et les a essuyés tous les deux. Ils se couchèrent ensemble, nus et libres. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils sont restés comme sa, leurs corps entrelacés. Ils parlaient, s'embrassaient, s'exploraient. Ils avaient 6 ans a rattraper. Bientôt la faim est devenue un problème, alors ils commandèrent des pizzas. Kurt répondit à la porte enveloppée d'un drap, rougissant, il paya le livreur avant de fermer la porte et se précipitant de retourner dans la chambre.

Ils s'assirent, nus, parmi les couvertures froissées et mangèrent de la pizza plein de graisse et de fromage.

Ils ont fait l'amour deux fois plus.

Blaine prit le temps d'embrasser chaque centimètre de la peau de Kurt, ses lèvres explorant chaque partie et sa langue savourant la chair salée.

Kurt prit le temps de compter toutes les taches de rousseur sur les épaules de Blaine.

Blaine se demanda si Kurt était encore chatouilleux.

Kurt se demanda si Blaine était encore chatouilleux.

Un combat de chatouillement éclatèrent, sa c'est rapidement transformé en baisers chauffés.

Ils firent l'amour une fois de plus.

Ils s'endormirent enveloppés dans les bras les uns dans les autres.

Ils étaient enfin complets.

Quand Blaine se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le lit était vide et le côté de Kurt était froid. Il se leva et enveloppa le drap autour de sa taille, il entra dans le salon et l'odeur âcre de fumée et de papier brûlant remplit ses narines, il entra dans la cuisine et il y avait Kurt.

Il avait placé le petit journal dans l'évier et allumé les bords avec une allumette, il se tenait là et regardait les bords s'enroulés et noircir et le journal fut consommé par les flammes. Quand il ne restait plus que du papier carbonisé, il alluma le robinet. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, peut-être que sa thérapeute n'était pas folle, il se sentait plus léger et plus heureux. Il se retourna et vit Blaine appuyé contre le mur, le drap drapé autour de sa taille, qui lui offrit la main qui ne tenait pas le drap.

Kurt le prit et permit à Blaine de le ramener dans la chambre.


	10. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

1 an plus tard.

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir heureux tandis que lui et Blaine se balançaient lentement autour de la piste de danse, il entendit à peine la musique et ne pouvait donc pas dire quelle chanson c'était. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était dans les bras de Blaine et qu'il était heureux.

Il y avait des rires autour d'eux, des gens dansaient et se mêlaient, il y avait une douzaine de tables élégamment habillées et décorées de fleurs pastel.

Le gâteau dans le coin avait 5 étages et était décoré de fleurs coordonnés.

Les deux mariés se balançait joyeusement à la musique, perdu dans leur propre monde.

Le mariage de Rachel et Jesse était absolument merveilleux. Il était élégant grâce à l'aide et la planification de Kurt.

Jesse fit tourner Rachel et elle laissa échapper un rire de petite fille pendant qu'elle tournoyait, sa robe juponnée balançant autour de ses jambes et lui donnant un regard éthéré. La robe était superbe, un décolleté bustier sans bretelles, une jupe pleine princesse. Avec des perles, Il avait fallu des jours à Kurt pour terminer le corsage seul.

Il sourit, ça en valait la peine, Rachel avait l'air à couper le souffle dans sa robe originale signer Hummel.

Blaine tira Kurt plus près de lui et déposa un baiser sur son cou: "Je t'aime" murmura t-il

Kurt sourit et se rapprocha, ils continuèrent à se balancer avec la musique. Leur mouvement ressemblait à peine à de la danse, mais ils apréciaient la proximité, Kurt agita son doigt sur de sa main gauche et sentit le léger poids sur son doigt. L'anneau en or était là depuis prèsque 6 mois, mais il aimait toujours jouer avec.

Ils s'étaient réveillés un matin, six mois après le retour de Blaine, ils s'étaient regardés et savaient qu'il était temps. Ils se sont habillés et sont aller à l'hôtel de ville et se sont mariés. Rien d'extraordinaire, pas de smoking ou de colombes blanches, juste Blaine et Kurt, se promettant l'un à l'autre pour toujours.

Les choses n'étaient pas parfaites, ils se disputaient, ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Mais ils savaient ce qu'était la vie sans l'autre et aucun d'eux n'était prêt à passer par sa à nouveau.

La chanson se termina et Kurt embrassa Blaine avant de le conduire à leur table, Kurt prit son siège et Blaine se dirigea au bar chercher des boissons. Kurt se tourna vers Finn, qui était assis là, jouant avec la serviette décorativement pliée "Tu t'amuses?" demanda t-il à son frère

Finn haussa les épaules "Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai été invité" dit-il "La nourriture est bonne" ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Kurt tendit la main et lui donna une tape sur le bras. Rachel avait invité toutes les New Directions à son jour spécial, Kurt a cru qu'il était moitié nostalgie et moitié grognon. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Tina, Mike et Artie étaient là pour la journée spéciale.

Finn soupira et jeta la serviette: "Je suis juste heureux que Quinn ne soit pas venu, sa aurait été maladroit" dit-il

Kurt sourit avec sympathie, Finn avait apprécié la vie de célibataire pendant un certain temps, mais en a finalement eu assez. Il avait 28 ans, il était prêt à s'installer. Il voulait une femme, des enfants et une maison avec une clôture blanche.

Blaine se dirigea vers la table, 2 bières et un verre de vin dans ses mains. Evelyn suivait derrière, tenant son cocktail.

Evelyn et Kurt étaient devenus de grands amis et elle était une partie énorme de la vie de Kurt et de Blaine, sa présence constante avait mené à sa rencontre avec Rachel et la paire sont devenu immédiatement amies. Evelyn avait l'air radieuse dans sa robe lavande que Kurt avait conçu pour les demoiselles d'honneur.

Finn leva les yeux de la serviette qu'il déchiquetait soigneusement, il remarqua Evelyn derrière Blaine et il sentit sa bouche s'asséché. Il connaissait toute l'histoire du mariage de Blaine et on lui avait tout dit sur Evelyn, il ne l'avait jamais vue ni rencontrée avant.

La paire s'assit et Blaine tendit une bière à Finn et à Kurt son verre de vin. Finn accepta la bière avec un remerciement marmonné, il regardait encore Evelyn.

Kurt le remarqua: "Evelyn? Je ne pense pas que tu aies eu le plaisir de rencontrer mon frère Finn" il désigna Finn et leur fit un sourire

Evelyn fit un sourire timide et se tourna vers Finn et lui tendit la main: "Ravi de te rencontrer"

Finn avait un sourire stupide sur son visage en saisissant la main d'Evelyn "Ravi de te rencontrer" dit-il, la paire se tint les mains légèrement plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Blaine et Kurt s'échangèrent un regard sournois: "Evelyn me disait juste qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de danser" mentionna Blaine, il jeta un regard à Finn

Finn se racla la gorge "Hum ... Tu veux danser? Je ne suis pas très bon, mais cette chanson est assez lente, donc sa devrais-"

Evelyn interrompit son discours avec un rire doux: "Je serais ravi de danser" dit-elle et lui tendit la main. Finn la prit et la conduisit sur la piste de danse.

Kurt les regarda en buvant son vin: "Je ferais mieux de commencer à planifier un autre mariage" déclara t-il

Blaine gloussa et prit la main de Kurt et la posa à ses lèvres, il appuya un doux baiser sur ses doigts "Je t'aime mon amour" murmura-t-il

Kurt serra sa main et sourit "Je t'aime aussi chéri"

 **FIN**


End file.
